Undying love, the story of Esme and Carlisle
by nicolacullenmilne
Summary: Will Esme continue to make mistakes and have life go downhill or will she change her life around? Read and Review Some chapters will be rated M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Breaking Hearts

Esme's POV

"Hey girl you lookin' fine today" Carlisle flirts I look up and see my boyfriend glaring at him

My boyfriend is Fang who is so jealous whenever a boy talks to me

"Shut up Cullen" Fang hisses

"What if I don't wanna?" Carlisle smirks

"Then you will regret that" Fang threatens throwing a punch at Carlisle giving him a black eye then groans in pain

"Fang! Oh are you okay Carlisle?" I asked worried

"No" he groaned in pain

"Let's go to the nurse to get you ice" I said pulling on his arm to the nurse's office

In the nurse's office

Mrs. Anderson POV (the nurse)

"What happen sweetheart?" I questioned

"My boyfriend punched him in the eye" Esme answered the question

"Aw. Here have some ice. Come back if you have blurry vision and here is a note just in case it happens" I said handing the note and some ice

In the cafeteria

Fangs POV

I come up to her and kisses her "I love you" I said happily

"I love you too" she responded

I walk up to a empty table and stood on it to give Esme a public brake up " attention everyone I have an announcement. As you know me and Esme been dating for year. And Esme we are done" I yelled happily

Carlisle POV

After what fang said I saw Esme run away crying I ran after her when I caught up I hugged her and told her it will be okay and she believed me and cried into my shirt. I wiped her tears off and asked her if she wanted to go on a date.

She replied….

Review me! Getting reviews is almost as good as crying into Carlisle shirt !


	2. Chapter 2

authors note: Esme, Carlisle and fang are vampires

Chapter 2: first date

Carlisle POV

Carlisle and Esme conservation

"Will you go on a date with me tonight" I questioned

"Sure" she answered

On the date at the meadow

Esme POV

"Esme I have had a crush on you since web were 6 years old and now we both are 16" Carlisle said while blushing

"I had liked you for ten and you feel the same thing!" I whispered happily

"Will you go to the dance?" Carlisle asked

"Yes!" I examined

The Dance

CPOV

I held to the promises I had made to Esme. When we returned home from the cemetery, I retrieved the trunk from my closet. It contained all her personal items and her medical record. I placed it in her room with the lid closed and latched. She eyed it uncertainly as I wordless left her room. I would let her determine when she was ready to review the contents.

In the days that followed, Esme was very quiet and withdrawn, but had asked us to understand as she had much to sort out. She spent most of the day in her room, coming out to check periodically on Edward and me, but still she would seem distracted and somewhat distant.

As part of her "healing process" as she termed it, she had started journaling. Sometimes this included sketching in her notebook, something she found she had a knack for and brought her some joy.

Nights were the time I looked forward to. We would hunt most nights and then spend the rest of the time in front of the fire. These were the times Esme would relax her mind and would occasionally share with me something she found particularly insightful during her journaling or sketching.

I grew to admire her inner strength as she worked to become whole again.

She also visited Benjamin's grave site frequently, preferring to go alone although I always offered to accompany her. When she returned from the cemetery, she always went straight to her room to draw or to write. It seemed she was making good progress in reconciling her past and her present. But I was looking to the future and often felt alone.

So one Friday evening, I thought she might be ready for a night out. Maybe I could resurrect that celebratory night out that we never had. Taking in a deep breath of courage, I knocked on the door of her room.

"Carlisle?"

Her voice sounded so sweet and full of promise.

I opened the door and a rush of her scent greeted me. It literally took my breath away for a moment….

"Esme, I would so like to see you in the beautiful dress you bought in town, therefore, I am formally asking you out on a date with me. Would you like to go dancing tonight?"

Her eyes lit up, but her demeanor remained calm. "Dancing? That sounds lovely. I would like to engage this body in something civilized and ladylike for a change."

"Wonderful!" I equally tried to be reserved, "I have heard the dance hall in town can become quite crowded on weekend nights, so would you like to hunt before we go?" Business before pleasure I thought. Esme was closing in on her first year anniversary as an immortal, but I wanted to leave nothing to chance. I don't think either of us could bear a devastating setback.

"I think that would be wise. I am looking forward to this evening, thank you."

I sensed I had been dismissed, so I closed the door to her room and walked calmly down the hall though my excitement at her acceptance made me feel like doing a little victory dance. I was enjoying this game of love.

At 5pm sharp, Esme descended from her room for the hunt.

A rare early spring storm was rolling in over Lake Superior. The darkened sky frequently lit up with flashes of lightening. In the brief bursts of light, I would catch glimpses of Esme stalking her prey. As a female, her movements differed from mine and Edward's. Her motions were so fluid and quick, yet feminine. Almost cat-like. She made hunting look and feel almost ... sensual.

Drawn by her movements, I followed after her, more focused on observing her than satisfying my own thirst. In some slight way I felt I was stalking her, seeking her as my goal. A strange feeling overcame me. It was thrilling in that it what I was doing and feeling was somewhat forbidden. And that thought seemed to spur me on.

I sensed the chains of my constant restraint and control slipping away. I was different around Esme, in a wonderful way. I could be who and what I was. I was experiencing a part of me I wasn't even aware existed ... or ever willing to show. She was awakening something from deep inside of me.

I continued to follow her as she pursued her prey, intrigued and wanting more of this strange, new feeling.

By the time I arrived at her side, she had made her kill. I stopped and dropped to a crouch. The smell of blood and her posture over her prey stirred something untamed in me. My eyes narrowed and my mind was bombarding me with instinctual messages I couldn't comprehend or decipher. Growls rumbled low in my chest.

Esme's keen instincts picked up on my unconventional presence behind her. She spun around and took a defensive posture.

We both let out a hiss.

A sudden bolt of lightning illuminated the night and charged the air around us. The resulting earth-shaking boom broke our focus. We lost our intensity in that moment and relaxed our postures. But what a rush…

"Carlisle?" Esme questioned, not really sure what had just transpired between us.

"Nice strike," I played off whatever it was we had experienced. It felt too primal and illicit to discuss.

"Thank you, but you're not stalling are you? We need to get you dinner – you promised me dancing tonight, remember?"

"No stalling. I plan to dazzle you with my fancy footwork. You do know I was cutting a rug when Arthur Murray was still in diapers..." I quipped and then took off at a full run.

This time Esme pursued me.

We played a rousing game of hide and seek, vampire style, until the scent of a herd of deer caught our attention. Dinner was served.

Fully sated, we ran back to the house to clean up and prepare for the evening.

I quickly went to my room and searched my closet for appropriate attire for the evening. Knowing the style of Esme's dress, I decided to pull out my tailcoat jacket. I had only attended one formal event in recent memory. It was when I was presented the Physician of the Year Award by the local Physician's Association in Chicago. I can't say I won fair and square. With 200 years experience as a doctor, the odds are definitely stacked in my favor. At times I found it difficult to keep to these small town hospitals when I knew I could do so much more good at a larger research hospital. But then I might get noticed, stand out, or be memorable. That would definitely complicate my life - my house of cards. Best to keep a low profile.

As none of my dimensions had changed since ... well, in a couple centuries - my tailcoat and pants fit like new. I polished my shoes and combed my hair back. I was ready and quickly headed for the main room of the house. There I would wait for Esme to make her appearance. I looked forward to the full effect as she came down the stairs and entered the room.

I was not disappointed.

As she made her way very slowly down the stairs, I caught a glimpse of her high-heeled shoes. Fire rose in me as I realized how I enjoyed the new style of clothes women were wearing nowadays! The height of her heeled shoes made her lower leg so shapely it gave me a new appreciation for the anatomy of the leg! The hem of her flowing dress was slightly below her knees and it swirled around them as she descended the stairs. The dress itself was a rose-color and it hugged her vampire-perfect figure. She had tied her hair back and applied a subtle shade of lipstick to her lips. In a word, she was stunning.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked as she spun in front of me, keeping her eyes toward the floor.

Oh yes, I definitely liked this game of love! "You are a vision of loveliness," I responded with all sincerity.

She rewarded my compliment with a large smile. It was just as striking as the rest of her.

"You look very dashing in your tails!" She reached out to smooth my collar, sending chills down my spine. "We are sure going to wow them at the dance hall. Are we ready to leave?"

Just then Edward entered the room. "Hey, you two look really spiffy. Enjoy your evening," he said casually before flopping on the couch and picking up a magazine.

While Edward's words were appropriate, the smirk he wore on his face made it clear that he knew our thoughts exactly. He was enjoying himself at our expense, no doubt.

I pulled the car up to the front porch and held the door open for Esme. She glided in and slid over - a little further than she really needed to. When I got into the car, though, I was pleased to find her close enough to touch while I drove.

She casually played with my fingers as they rested on the seat while she spoke of the events I had missed while at work this week. I marveled at how relaxed and comfortable I felt with her. I think she felt the same way. I knew it would be a delightful evening...

When we arrived at the dance hall, the evening was already in full swing. We made our way onto the floor. I was not surprised to find Esme was a wonderful dancer and I could tell that dancing made her happy.

I dared to hold her close.

I could see many other dancers stealing glances at us, however, they did not give us scandalous looks. I knew individually either of us was attractive enough to humans, but seeing a perfect pair gracefully gliding on the floor was definitely going to attract attention. I still felt a sense of pride. Yes, this exquisite woman is with me tonight.

Her scent enveloped and swirled around me. It was intoxicating and I drank it in with deep breaths.

I dared to hold her closer.

Forget social etiquette tonight! I had waited two centuries and too many decades to have what I was holding in my arms now, and I wasn't going to waste another moment.

I actually let out a laugh.

"Carlisle, are you all right?" Esme questioned with amusement in her eyes.

I would not hide my feelings from her. That mistake had almost caused me to lose her forever. I would be honest with her every moment from now on…and that decision was frightening. To open myself up like that…well, it was like being naked! I had cloaked myself in lies and deceptions for so long, they came to me as second nature. I swallowed hard and gazed into Esme's warm golden eyes for strength.

"Yes, I am quite well. Actually, I am the happiest I have ever been. To hold you close like this, it overwhelms me. I don't think I have the words right now to describe my feelings. But I know that I'd like to feel this way always." The honest truth...

Again, I was rewarded with a radiant smile.

"I think I know how you feel…And Carlisle, I believe I love you too."

She rested her head on my shoulder and placed an ever so slight kiss on my neck.

I spun us around to the sound of the gentle waltz that was playing. It was like dancing on clouds!

We stole several more polite kisses on the dance floor, surrounded by other dancers, and stayed lost in our new world until the music stopped and the hall closed.

After we returned home, we retired to our rooms to change out of our formal wear. When I returned to the main room, Esme was describing the night to Edward. At the sight of my entrance, he excused himself from our presence, and I had started a fire in the fireplace - as was our usual night time routine.

We settled close to each other on the floor and immediately became entranced in the mesmerizing flames.

"Carlisle, I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you" I said happily


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: second date

Fang POV

At the cafeteria

Esme and Carlisle have lunch together

"Carlisle I have to get my English assessment from my locker" Esme said running to her locker

"Okay but hurry up" Carlisle yelled

After Esme left to go to her locker I ambushed Carlisle and carried him to the storage closet and locked him in there.

Carlisle POV

Right after Esme left to go to her locker I was ambushed by fang and I was carried

to a storage closet I tried to yell help but no one will hear me and then fang locked the door.

Esme POV

I came back and I did not see Carlisle but then I saw fang come in I ran to him and asked were Carlisle was and he told me he hid Carlisle from me. That's when I heard a help and it sounded like Carlisle.

Will Esme find Carlisle?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the rescue and third date

Esme POV

I came back and I did not see Carlisle but then I saw fang come in I ran to him and asked were Carlisle was and he told me he hid Carlisle from me. That's when I heard a help and it sounded like Carlisle.

Carlisle POV

"HELP" I yelled

"Carlisle where are you!" Esme called worried

"in the storage closet" I yelled

I then heard the door unlock and open

"Esme" I yelled

"Carlisle" she screamed happily while giving a hug

"close your eyes and don't move" she said happily

"okay" I whispered while closing my eyes

As Esme leaned over and kissed me I kissed back.

On our third date

Esme POV

In my mind

_He is taking me to rise romantic _

"are you enjoying yourself?" Carlisle asked

"yes" I replied

"now everybody there is one special perform its by Carlisle Cullen for his beautiful girl its called Bella it means beautiful in Italian.

_You know i love you,_

_You know you care._

_Guess what the red head,_

_Is coming here._

_You are my Bella,_

_You have my heart_

_And i dont want to see you get ripped apart,_

_So you and eddy,_

_Girl quit playin_

_He´s too old for you_

_I'm just sayin._

_So please hop onto my bike_

_Cause that dude is_

_One thundered and fife_

_And now i'm like._

_Bella, Bella, Bella, oh_

_Like_

_Bella, Bella, Bella, no_

_Like_

_Bella, Bella, Bella, oh_

_Thought you'd always be mine_

_Bella, Bella, Bella, oh_

_Like_

_Bella, Bella, Bella, no_

_Like_

_Bella, Bella, Bella, oh_

_Thought you'd always be mine_

_Oh for you_

_I would done whatever._

_And it's his faut if he don't like things I remember._

_He's trying to play it cool,_

_But why's he in school._

_Girl this eddy thing_

_Is just a petty fling_

_And i'm on all fours_

_Baby pet me_

_And just hold me,_

_And scold me_

_But don't forget me_

_You should get a grip, grip, grip..._

_I'll handle clouds,_

_But I just can't fight with an eclipse_

_And i'm like _

_Bella, Bella, Bella, oh_

_Like_

_Bella, Bella, Bella, no_

_Like_

_Bella, Bella, Bella, oh_

_Thought you'd always be mine_

_Bella, Bella, Bella, oh_

_Like_

_Bella, Bella, Bella, no_

_Like_

_Bella, Bella, Bella, oh_

_Thought you'd always be mine_

_..._

_Bella, Bella, Bella, oh_

_Like_

_Bella, Bella, Bella, no_

_Like_

_Bella, Bella, Bella, oh_

_Thought you'd always be mine_

_Bella, Bella, Bella, oh_

_Like_

_Bella, Bella, Bella, no_

_Like_

_Bella, Bella, Bella, oh_

_Thought you'd always be mine_

_I'm the air_

_He's a drug_

_But now i see_

_You can't live without his love_

_I'm gone_

"thank you" Carlisle said

"that was the sweetest thing I've ever seen I love you" I yelled happily

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: fourth date

Carlisle POV

"now everybody there is one special perform its by Carlisle Cullen for his beautiful girl its called Bella it means beautiful in Italian.

You know i love you,

You know you care.

Guess what the red head,

Is coming here.

You are my Bella,

You have my heart

And i dont want to see you get ripped apart,

So you and eddy,

Girl quit playin

He´s too old for you

I'm just sayin.

So please hop onto my bike

Cause that dude is

One thundered and fife

And now i'm like.

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, no

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Thought you'd always be mine

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, no

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Thought you'd always be mine

Oh for you

I would done whatever.

And it's his faut if he don't like things I remember.

He's trying to play it cool,

But why's he in school.

Girl this eddy thing

Is just a petty fling

And i'm on all fours

Baby pet me

And just hold me,

And scold me

But don't forget me

You should get a grip, grip, grip...

I'll handle clouds,

But I just can't fight with an eclipse

And i'm like

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, no

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Thought you'd always be mine

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, no

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Thought you'd always be mine

...

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, no

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Thought you'd always be mine

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, no

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Thought you'd always be mine

I'm the air

He's a drug

But now i see

You can't live without his love

I'm gone

"thank you" I said

"that was the sweetest thing I've ever seen I love you" she yelled happily

Esme's POV

The next day

There 4th date

"So I have my own song for you" I said

"okay" he whispered

I run to the stage and started to sing:

_I promised to love you_

_Everyday of forever_

_This I swear, to you_

_I love you._

_Without you I would die,_

_This I know is true._

_You stole my heart_

_And I won't ever let you go._

_Go to sleep, little one_

_You are so precious to me_

_You are safe, in my arms_

_Safe from any harm._

_You are heaven's gift to me_

_There is nothing to fear while I'm here_

_Now close your eyes_

_And dream_

_You are the most beautiful soul to me_

_You never see yourself_

_As clearly as I do._

_And while you sleep, close holding me._

_I'll tell you a little secret,_

_That your dreams will only know_

_I loved you when I first saw you_

_I vowed to never let you get away_

_Sometimes when I stay_

_I hear you call my name_

_Only to hear it, in your dreams_

_One day I'll ask you to be with me_

_But until then I'll dream_

_Even though I can't sleep_

_You will never understand what you mean to me_

_You are, my life_

_Before you I was lost._

_And as I see you sleep now,_

_I'll let you know somehow_

_Saving you, saved me_

_My heart is yours to keep_

_Now sleep_

"Thank you" I yelled through the mic

"that was so beautiful! would you like to dance?" Carlisle

They then put on our song:

Oh baby dont you know I suffer?

Oh baby can you hear me moan?

You caught me under false pretenses

How long before you let me go?

You set my soul alight

You set my soul alight

(You set my soul alight)

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(You set my soul alight)

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstars sucked into the ´supermassive´

I thought I was a fool for no-one

Oh baby I´m a fool for you

You´re the queen of the superficial

And how long before you tell the truth

You set my soul alight

You set my soul alight

(You set my soul alight)

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(You set my soul alight)

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstars sucked into the ´supermassive´

Supermassive black hole

Supermassive black hole

Supermassive black hole

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(You set my soul alight)

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

(You set my soul alight)

Glaciers melting in the dead of night

And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Supermassive black hole

Supermassive black hole

Supermassive black hole

Then the next song was also our favorite but before it started we kissed

You were in college working part time waiting tables

Left the small town, never looked back

I was a flight risk with a fear of falling

Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts

I say can you believe it?

As we're lying on the couch

The moment I can see it

Yes, yes, I can see it now

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together

And there's a drawer of my things at your place

You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded

You said we'll never make my parents' mistakes

But we got bills to pay

We got nothing figured out

When it was hard to take

Yes, yes, this is what I thought about

[ Lyrics from: lyrics/t/taylor_ ]

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?

You saw me start to believe for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Oh oh ohh

And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.

As everything was slipping right out of our hands

And I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets

Braced myself for the goodbye

'Cause that's all I've ever known

And you took me by surprise

You said I'll ever leave you alone

You said

I remember how we felt sitting by the water

And every time I look at you, it's like the first time

I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter

She is the best thing that's ever been mine

(Hold on, make it last)

(Hold on, never turn back)

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

(Yes, yes), Do you believe it?

(Yes, yes), We're gonna make it now

(Yes, yes) and I can see it

I can see it now


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Halloween

Today is Halloween it is Carlisle favorite day he turned on the radio on the ghoul broadcasting station or gbs he liked to listen to his favorite radio program tune stones presents the bob zombie show were bob tells ghost stories, goblin jokes and after the show is over bob sings his favorite song that all vampires like to hear Fangs For The Memory. And later on after midnight Esme and Carlisle they like to visit the local graveyard and dig up a couple old friends then they go to the morgue and listen to the grateful dead.

Please review! I LOVE REVIEWS


	7. Chapter 7 this is rated M

Chapter 7: one year together

Esme POV

"it's been a fun year" I said happily

"also one year since fang public brake up to me" I said and started to cry

"Esme dear it's all right I know that you been through a lot" Carlisle said while snuggling with me

"would you like to make love?" Carlisle asked

"Sure" I answered

I roughly pushed Carlisle into the nearest solid surface—the dresser. I could hear the mirror rattle as I ripped his t-shirt down the front.

"Fuck, Esme," he whispered.

"Did that hurt?" I suddenly asked in concern.

He chuckled. "Definitely not…"

And then he pulled my mouth to his.

We kissed roughly, ripping clothes off of each other. Finally, I had my man naked and erect in front of me. I could feel his erection pressed against my stomach, his muscled arms gripping me tightly.

"Bed," I murmured under his sweet lips.

He suddenly pushed me back, guiding me to the mattress. It was a tall bed, meant for the loud and reckless couple in our family (though now I supposed we had two). I couldn't quite climb up on it while I was still facing him.

He lifted me up and sort of flung me onto the bed.

And for some reason, that turned me on insanely.

"Come here, baby," I breathed as I fell against the pillows. Well, maybe I didn't so much fall as I did crash, because I suddenly saw a flurry of feathers.

Carlisle pounced on me, shaking the bedframe and causing the mattress to hang off one side of the bed. His lips ravaged my body, sharply nipping at my skin in that incredibly sexy way of us. I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to guide his cock to my entrance…

I suddenly realized I had a lot of potential energy, just sitting around and waiting for me to use it.

"Uh-uh," I chided as I suddenly flipped over, pinning my love beneath me. "Nope, I'm in charge, Dr. Cullen…"

We kissed sloppily, my hands appreciating each defined muscle of his torso, from his pecs to his abs to his back. I was just about to sink down on his cock when he suddenly rolled us over.

"I don't think I like that idea," he teased me, moving his mouth down to my breasts. I started to breathe rather raggedly as he lightly suckled my nipple…and then he bit it.

"Yes!" I murmured softly, rolling us over.

I didn't realize we would be falling off the bed…

And the heavy force of our stone bodies would cause the mattress to tip over with us.

Carlisle grabbed me and pulled me away from the mattress that crashed onto the floor. I wasn't shaken at all, though. Wanting more kisses and contact, I slammed him into the wall. I was about to ravish his body, but I noticed cracks in the wall.

"Did I just…" I murmured, but he put a hand over my mouth.

"Don't," he simply said. "I don't have a problem with it. Do you?"

I glanced down and saw that this rough play was actually making him even more aroused. He was swollen and…well, he looked uncomfortable.

"No," I admitted, and he smiled before hoisting me up. Finally. I wrapped myself around his body, and he finally filled me. Every hard inch of his rather long girth sent flashes of fire throughout my body. I began to move on his cock, but he tried to move me to the bedside table to make me more comfortable.

I really don't think he meant to knock over the lamp and picture frames. I didn't even wince as I heard the glass breaking, far too distracted by my delicious husband. He and I were moving together in a beautiful dance, the destruction we were causing sending sweet nostalgic feelings into my brain. I had just been admiring on the dock how young I felt, now that we didn't have to pretend to be adult citizens of society. Now I felt even younger. I felt daring and reckless and sexy.

I rather harshly bit Carlisle's neck. That always did something to him that I couldn't quite describe. I didn't know if it was the connection we had as creator and creation, or maybe just lover and lover, but it was perfect. He fell back into the floor rather loudly. I simply landed on top of him and started to ride him.

My orgasm was imminent, and he knew it. He smiled as I started to shout out, his strong hand going to my slit and stroking my womanhood while his cock still penetrated me. A few strokes on my clit, and that was all it took. I fell into the throes of orgasm, falling on top of him. I bit him again, and he joined me in climax.

I felt a little calm for just a minute. I slowly rolled off of him, disconnecting us. I could see feathers from the pillows, mattress, and comforter flying around everywhere. The mattress was in the floor. There was a Carlisle-shaped crater in the wall, and glass was in the floor from his use of the table. A little spot in my brain told me that this was a huge mess, it would take a while to fix, I could probably never hire another cleaning crew if Kaure and Gustavo had talked in the village, and I couldn't even fuss at Edward and Bella now. Or Emmett and Rosalie, for that matter…

But I didn't care. The evidence of our…fun…had an effect on me. I wanted more.

Carlisle seemed to agree with me, because he suddenly pulled me up by my hand. I shoved him down on the hard boxsprings of the bed. Feeling rather dominant, possessive, and downright seductive, I leapt on top of him, planning to enwall his already-hard cock in the process.

But I jumped a little too hard.

The bed suddenly crashed through the floor. I held on to Carlisle for dear life, both of us shouting in surprise as we landed on the bed in the white room. Dust, plaster, and feathers rained down on top of us, sticking in our hair.

"that was amazing" I wisphered

" heck yeah" he wisphered

**This was one of the chapters that was rated M so do not put it as an abuse okay? But review**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: the engagement

At Rose Romantic (made up restaurant)

Carlisle POV

"Esme dear I love you" I told her as a plate full of rose pedals and then it had an engagement box

"Esme when I first met you I loved you even while you were with fan I had always had a crush on you so Esme dear will you marry me?" I asked while she was shocked

"yes!" she examined

i know it short but review


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: the wedding

The wedding invitation

**YOU ARE INVITED TO A WEDDING **

**Esme Anne Platt**

**AND**

**Carlisle James Cullen**

**On July 21, 2012**

**At 414 vampire street in forks,washingtion **

The wedding day

Carlisle POV

As Esme walked down the aisle in her beautiful dress while her dad held her hand they get up to me her dad gives her a kiss on her forehead and then gives me her hand "I Carlisle Cullen take you Esme Platt " I said "to have and to hold" Esme said "for richer, for poorer" I said "in sickness and in health" Esme said "to love" I said "to cherish as long as we both shall live" Esme said " I do" I said "I do" Esme said "I love you" I told Esme "I love you" Esme said and then we kissed about 10 times in 2 minutes then it was cheers every on said something

Please review

Ps. Next chapter will be lemons and there honeymoon


	10. Chapter 10 this is rated M

Chapter 10: honey moon

This chapter has some lemons

Carlisle ran deep into the forest, stopping by his favourite tree. He liked to go there alone sometimes when his mind was troubled or if he just wanted some time alone. He climbed up into the higher branches and lay down; one of the perks of being a vampire was being able to do just this and knowing that his expert sense would aide him in not falling.

He heard footsteps in the distance and passed them off as a herd of deer, they grew closer and he was able to distinguish each tiny footfall, he knew immediately who was approaching his hiding place, the only woman he never minded interrupting him. Esme's presence in his life had much the same effect on him as this tree did, she knew how to calm and soothe his overworked mind.

Esme climbed into his branch and scooted closer to him. "I can go if you want to be alone." She whispered, understanding his needs better than he did sometimes. "I was just worried my love, I thought you seemed troubled. It was as though you couldn't get out of the kitchen fast enough. I just had to know that you were okay."

"I'm fine… And you worry too much." He laughed, pulling her close. "But I can think anytime... Right now I need you." He said, his hand creeping up inside of Esme's blouse, running his hand across her smooth stomach. He growled in her ear, his lips finding the spot she liked just behind her ear. He kissed her, and then whispered, his breath tickling her skin gently. "I love you Mrs Cullen."

"I love you too Doctor Cullen… And perhaps you won't need to think too much, your mind works too hard." She whispered to him as she nuzzled his nose and gently began to work down the buttons on his shirt. She knew he loved it when she called him Doctor.

He trembled as her fingers brushed lightly against his skin as she worked at each button. His hand was still roaming underneath her shirt, moving slowly up to cup a breast. "No bra." He purred. "You are a sexy minx." He growled, as he strained against his boxers.

Esme leaned in and kissed him gently, gasping sharply when his hands found her breasts and his fingers traced her pert nipples. She pulled away and smiled at him. "I never did like the things, you know that. Makes things too complicated" She arched her back, pressing her chest into his hands before kissing him more deeply, opening her mouth and pressing her tongue out, demanding entry into his mouth.

He opened his mouth, allowing her entry; her tongue darted in and began its magical dance with his. Just the taste of her made him harden even more. "Oh, Esme." He groaned into her mouth, his hand relieving itself from her body so as he could unbutton her shirt. His fingers ran over the buttons slowly, teasingly, he wanted to savour every moment with her, he wanted to make this moment last for all eternity.

He slipped her shirt gently off of her shoulders and watched it float soundlessly to the foot of the tree, he turned back to look at her naked chest, his hand reaching for her breast as he kneaded it gently, his mouth clamping onto her other breast, his Tongue making slow circles around her erect nipple.

Needing to be closer to him, she moved herself around and sat, straddling him. She felt his huge hardness below her. She grinned up at him, pressing herself close. "Why Doctor Cullen" she murmured, pushing his shirt off of his shoulders, and like he did, watched as it floated slowly to the floor, landing on the leaves. She returned her attention back to him and kissed him deeply again, her hands raking across his back, and her thighs gripping him tightly.

"Esme, darling." He said, pushing her gently away from him. "Not so quickly, my love." He wanted to bury himself in her so badly but he also wanted to make things last and the way he was at the moment, lasting was going to be an issue. He jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground with a soft thud. "Jump down, my darling." He called, holding out his strong arms to catch her.

Esme whimpered and pouted at him as he pulled away and leapt down out of his tree. She didn't hesitate in joining him however, and gracefully let herself fall, landing in his very capable arms. She pushed her messy hair out of her face and looked up into his gleaming eyes. "You set the pace… Whatever you need from me just take baby." She told him.

"Don't tempt me." He growled, taking her mouth with his.

He lay her down on the ground, placing both of their shirts underneath her head. He settled himself next to her, turning her over to face him, his index finger ran the length of her sternum stopping at the waistband of her jeans, he looked at her and smiled, before slowly unzipping her trousers, and slipping his hand inside.

He could feel her wetness through her underwear and this only turned him on further, his erection pressed madly against him, her thigh was resting on his leg and he knew she could feel him too which only increased the pressure building there.

Esme gazed up at him from her spot on the ground as he towered over her, touching her. He was so gentle, even at his time of need. She was already drenched for him, but as his hands glided over her and undid the button on her jeans and found their way down below, more wetness pooled there. She whimpered as his hand cupped her heat. He was such a tease. She felt his impossibly hard cock pressing into her thigh.

"By the feel of things, my darling, you really don't need tempting." She replied, smiling at him seductively.

"I'm holding on for you my darling." He said, moving around her to remove her trousers and underwear. "That's better." He smiled, lying back down. His hand began between her breasts again, this time not stopping, he found her hot wet core and dipped one finger in, then two, slowly going in and out of her, feeling her properly for the first time in ages.

Carlisle's hands left a trail of fire down her torso till they finally met her burning dripping womanhood. She sighed happily as his hands took her, sinking in deep inside her. First one, then two fingers. She clenched her walls around him. "That feels so good... You really know how to... Oh Carlisle" she moaned, not being able to finish her sentence coherently.

She worked her right hand down from its place, which was firmly wrapped around his neck, down to his torso until she tangled her fingers in the soft hair that lead down to his pubic bone and vanished under the belt and waistband of his black suit trousers. Her hand snaked down and cupped his arousal over his trousers. She squeezed gently and whimpered again when she felt him twitch towards her hand.

"Oh!" He grunted at her touch, wishing that he could feel her hand on him properly, his fingers worked faster at her mound, wanting to bring her as close as he was. He loved this woman more than ever and he had been wanting to love her in this way for so long, but there were always children or grandchildren around, not that he minded much but they all had their sex lives and seemed to forget that himself and Esme were still very young at heart and needed their own release.

There were times where Esme could read her mate like a book, she sensed his need for her, and she very quickly made easy work of his leather belt, before undoing the button on his trousers, and wriggling down his fly. She used a foot to shimmy his trousers down his legs before reaching a small hand into his silk boxers and pulling them down too, allowing his pale, hard, yet silky smooth erection to spring to life.

She took him in her hand, her fingers barely able to reach around the girth of his member. Reaching for his lips, her mouth devoured his once again as her hand began to roughly pump at him.

Carlisle let out another loud groan as Esme removed his clothing and placed her expert hand on his manhood, stroking him up and down. His fingers moved out of her and to the sensitive flesh, rubbing gentle little circles until she was moving against his hand. He pushed his mouth hard against hers, tasting her fully as her tongue explored his mouth, his venom pooling there and mixing with hers, her sweet arousal scenting the air around them.

Esme loved the fact that even after almost ninety years together, they never seemed to get bored of each other, that the effect they had on one another was intoxicating. Her whole being ached for him as he felt her. He knew her inside out, yet even though they had made love thousands upon thousands of times, it was never the same. Each time was always more intense than the last.

She pulled him closer, his erection still in her hand, now pressing at her stomach. Pulling her lips away from him, she rested her forehead on his.

"Talk to me my love… Tell me what you need" She whispered, her eyes boring into his.

"Just you." He replied, kissing the tip of her nose and pulling her a little roughly on top of him. His hands stroked down her spine, tracing the hard flesh until he reached her buttocks, he clasped one hand around her firm cheeks gripping tightly while the other hand travelled around to the side and between her legs to continue working at her centre.

"Only ever you." He growled in her ear, before assaulting her mouth with his tongue, tasting her over and over.

Esme lovingly nuzzled him in return, her eyes black now, filled with a combination of love and lust for her eternal lover. "Well, I'm not going anywhere. I am all yours. You made me, I belong to you" she said to him, her voice true and certain. "No one else could ever make me feel this way. I love you more than all the galaxies in the universe, Carlisle. And don't you ever forget that. I want you and only you."

It was very normal for them to speak of their feelings for each other. And each time, Esme was always overcome with emotion when she spoke the truth to her saviour. She kissed him hard again, forcing her tongue into his mouth and battled with his once again. Her hand still pumping him as he touched her. She knew that she would not be able to hold out for much longer. But she would try.

He rolled them over gently, making sure that their clothing was still underneath her head, although comfort meant nothing to them, he was still a gentleman and he wanted to make sure that his wife was properly cared for. His wife. That still amazed him every day that she had chosen him, that she loved him and he could never tell her how much that meant to him.

His fingers ceased their assault on her groin and he smiled at her, kissing her quickly and tenderly on the lips and slowly removing her hand from his swollen member. His hand replaced hers as he adjusted his positioning to place his tip at her entrance.

"Are you ready, my love?" He asked, always waiting for her permission, never forcing her or wanting to hurt her like her first husband. It was usually Esme demanding for him to be a little rougher with her, assuring him that she wouldn't break.

Esme was in such awe. Even in the moments where he wanted, and needed her so much, he always remained the perfect gentleman. He was asking her permission to make love to her. She let her legs relax as she felt him throbbing between her them, pressing gently against her, poised and ready at her wet entrance.

"Yes, please my love." She said granting his entry, raising her hips to give him a deeper angle.

Carlisle found her mouth quickly, kissing her passionately and fervently, by way of thanking her. He eased himself slowly inside of her body, still treating her like this was her first time, he paused as he entered her fully, waiting for her to acknowledge that she wanted him to continue. His hand stroked along her sternum and back up to cup her breast which he kneaded gently before taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking lightly.

She nodded for him to continue, as her eyes fluttered closed, she arched her back even more, pressing her body closer to both his member and his mouth. Esme purred quietly as she took him in slowly, inch by inch.

He started rocking his body, entering her again and again. He felt her tighten against him. He pulled his face away from her chest and brushed his lips against hers before whispering in her ear. "I love you, my darling."

With one foot flat on the ground under them, and the other wound tightly around his hip, Esme rocked with him, matching his speed with perfection. Even after all this time, it was never boring. Being out in the cool spring air made it so much better, hearing the sounds of the birds and small animals around them.

He picked her up and wrapped both her legs around his waist, remaining inside of her he carried her over to the tree and forced her back against it. He began thrusting into her, deeper and harder, the bark of the tree breaking off and falling around them.

Esme's eyes sparkled at him as he changed their position. She adored it when he took control and was a little rough. It didn't happen too often because they would usually not enjoy the banter given to them from Emmett if they ever made too much noise or broke anything, so this side of Carlisle was a wonderful treat.

The bark on the tree splinted around them, making a perfect indent of her back in the ancient pine. The tree creaked behind her. It wasn't going to last too long.

She gripped at his neck and he placed both of his hands onto the trunk of the tree, pounding into her with more force than he ever had, he had needed this, needed her for so long and he wasn't going to last much longer. The tree shook violently as it creaked its last creak and gave away, snapping behind them as though it were a brittle twig.

Esme held onto his neck and waist tightly, she him close as they crashed loudly to the forest floor. Using all of her strength, Esme pulled her upper body away from him before flipping him over.

Esme was now on top, her hands on his wonderfully sculpted chest. "Stay." She commanded, her voice clear and calm. Wanting him to obey her, to enable her to give this to him. She began to ride him, shifting up and down along his length, clenching her walls as she did so. She looked him directly into his eyes as she built up the pace.

"Oh Esme." He growled as his hands gripped roughly at her hips, bouncing her up and down on his length. He didn't often allow her to take control but when he did it was very difficult for him not to come straight away, it was a fight for him to hold on, to let her come first.

He stared into her gorgeous face as she closed her eyes, her back arching and her head falling back, revealing her luscious neck, the crescent shaped scar still visible from where he had bitten her years before.

Just the sight of her plainly enjoying herself was enough, he was so close to the edge and waves of euphoria pulsed through his body, he was so close, so very close, but he would wait, he needed to wait for her, needed to see her come, screaming his name as she always did.

The warmth was growing in the pit of her stomach as she felt herself tighten around him. From his expression, she knew that he was waiting for her. He always made sure that she climaxed first... Always such the gentleman.

She was so close too - She loved it when Carlisle allowed her to take control. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her mound, pressing his palm onto her clit. That was the icing on the cake as it threw her over the edge and she cried out, falling forward onto his chest, but she still managed to thrust onto him as she rode out the orgasm.

Carlisle felt her muscles tighten around him as she climaxed, collapsing onto his body. She was still whispering his name in his ear as she rode out her orgasm, he was so close it was unreal. He gripped her hips tighter as he thrust deeper, faster, harder, bringing himself to the brink.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck." He screamed as his hot venom was spent inside of her, his body relaxed at the same time as hers and he wrapped his arms around her, still inside of her, he kissed her softly.

Feeling his hot venom spill inside of her, set her off on a second and more powerful wave. Completely spent, and panting a little, Esme ran her hand across his forehead. "I love it when you let yourself really go like that." She whispered into his ear. "A little profanity sounds good coming from your lips once in a while". She smiled against his cheek.

"Mmmm." She sighed gently as she slowed down their rocking. Still straddling him, her nipples grazing lightly on his chest. "Thank you." She murmured. "I love you."

the next day

Carlisle brushed her hair out of her face, and moved his lips to her neck, sucking and nibbling, teasingly. She let her head fall back and moaned softly in his ear.

They were sat together on Carlisle's large leather office chair, Esme's legs straddling him. He placed one arm around her back, supporting her, while his other hand stroked mischievously up and down her inner thigh. Esme pulled herself closer to him, feeling his arousal pressed up against her heat.

"Hello." She said, grinning down at him.

"Yes, my love." He said, his hand falling between her legs. "That's been growing just for you all day." He massaged her groin through her trousers and watched with delight as she arched her back. She smiled at him as she leaned down to kiss him passionately, pressing herself harder onto his hand.

He pushed closer to her still, deepening the kiss, wanting to taste every centimetre of her. His tongue ravished hers and his hand worked faster at her as his arousal continued to grow.

"You're over dressed." He murmured.

"We can sort out that problem." She whispered, before ripping her shirt off in one quick motion, the two scraps of silk falling noiselessly to the ground. Carlisle was amazed to find that she was not wearing a bra. "And now there seems to be a problem with yours." She smiled as she proceeded in ripping the shirt from his body, throwing the pieces to the floor to mix with hers.

"That was one of my favourites." He laughed, his hands snaking around her back, pulling her to him and wasting no time in taking a nipple in his mouth, biting it teasingly and swirling his tongue around it; loving how it hardened in his mouth.

"Fuck," he growled as he strained against his pants.

"That's it honey." She urged, loving when he used profanities during intimate moments. She ran her fingers through his hair, then down his face and ended up at his waist. She played with the hair tracing his navel for a moment before undoing his belt.

Carlisle leaned back in the chair while she released his belt, she slowly teased down the zip and he growled playfully at her then picked her up and carried her to his desk, stepping out of his trousers along the way. He brushed the contents of his desk to the floor, enjoying the loud crashing sound they made; he lay Esme down on the hard oak wood and quickly removed his boxers, releasing his throbbing member. He smiled as Esme stared at his swollen manhood and licked her lips, he knew what she wanted.

Esme purred softly as she watched him, he moved back toward her and hurriedly and roughly pushed her skirt up past her thighs, his mouth moving to the band of her knickers, he began easing them down with his teeth, but the scent of her arousal caused him to lose patience and so he shredded them. He smiled as he climbed onto the desk, his knees either side of her body as he leant down to claim her mouth with his.

He placed a hand on her knee and seductively ran it up her leg, around to her inner thigh and finally to her centre, slipping two fingers inside of her eagerly as his thumb rubbed gentle circles on her sensitive flesh.

She moaned loudly as he worked his magic fingers and reached down to take his throbbing cock in her hand.

He shuddered as she grabbed hold of him fiercely, his fingers working faster, harder. He knew she wanted to take him deep into her mouth, she found enjoyment in it, but he was brought up to believe it as a sin he also thought that it degraded Esme, having her on her knees, pleasuring him.

A darker side of Carlisle wanted it desperately and he knew that he was going to give into her. Once he had had the pleasure of her coming at the work of his hand, he would let her have her way with him.

Esme bucked her hips violently against him as he fucked her with his hand. She cried out with sheer pleasure as she felt herself building up. She pumped her fingers harder around him. He smiled, staring into her beautiful eyes as he worked at her harder, waiting for her to come for him.

She arched her back and pressed her body furiously against his hand, her breath coming in short pants, her muscles tightening around his fingers, she was so close and it only made Carlisle harder for her. She came quickly screaming his name.

Esme smiled as she got up from the desk. She took both of his hands and pulled him to her, before pushing him gently against the book case. Starting on his neck, she feathered kisses all along his body, his shoulders, chest, stomach, hips and thighs. She smirked and looked up at him from her position on her knees. Her fingers ran up the inside of his thighs before resting on his hips. Esme took his throbbing cock into her mouth, paying attention to the tip with her tongue and grazing her teeth around him.

He shuddered as she took him in her mouth, his darker side coming out to play.

"Fuck, yeah." He growled, teasing his hands through her hair, he met her eyes with his and saw the pleasure she had there. His cock was throbbing against her tongue and he knew he didn't have long until he would hear her moan with joy as his hot venom pulsed into her mouth.

She took one hand from his hips and cupped his balls, massaging them gently whilst she lowered her mouth over him, sucking his length in as far as she could take it. She repeated this movement, sucking harder as she stroked his balls.

He moaned as she took his length in her mouth and moved his hips, desperate to be inside of her. He felt the waves of his orgasm beginning as he tried to fight it. "I can't hold on." He groaned, apologising as his venom spilt into her.

Esme gladly lapped up and swallowed his hot venom. She sucked him dry and pulled away slowly, licking her lips. She rose to her feet, "Don't ever apologise for doing that." She said with a satisfied smile.

He smiled playfully at her, pulling her toward him. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear. Before claiming her mouth aggressively. He picked her up, wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her up against the bookcase. There was no way he was asking for permission today, today he was taking her, because she was his. He placed his tip at her wet entrance and pushed in hard and fast, not pausing as he usually did but thrusting in and out of her with a vengeance. There was nothing gentle about the way he so quickly took her. Esme gasped as he shoved her against the case and entered her in one fast stroke. She quickly wrapped herself around him as he began his movements.

"Oh holy fuck!" She cried out. She would not last long.

He nibbled playfully at her ear, his hand squeezing her breast roughly, her nipples harder than ever as he pounded into her, harder, deeper, faster.

He was being rough, he knew it, he also knew if Esme were human she would likely be seriously injured by now, this thought spurred him on even more, the hand at her hip gripping hard, obviously going to leave a bruise. He would apologise to her later but he was enjoying this, more than he ever had before. He also knew that she would ask him to stop if she was uncomfortable or in pain. He felt his orgasm grow and knew he would soon be coming inside of her, he stared into her eyes, his forehead pressed against hers, he wanted to see it in her eyes when she came.

"So close." She cried out, her walls tightening around him as he raised the tempo thrusting in and out of her heatedly, his arousal grew as the sensation of euphoria claimed his body, she began shuddering against him as she rode out her orgasm, her mouth searching for his greedily as he followed seconds behind her, his hot load filling her up. She collapsed into his arms, sighing with pleasure as he traced kisses along her shoulder.

"Fuck I love you." She laughed, holding him tight.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 honeymoon part two

Esme POV

"Esme dear I want to sing something" Carlisle whispered and started to sing

Who'd ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

You swoon, you sigh

Why deny it, uh-oh

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming "get a grip, girl"

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got it bad

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

You swoon, you sigh

Why deny it, uh-oh

It's too cliche,

I won't say I'm in love

At least out loud

I won't say I'm in, in love

"I have my own song Carlisle" I said and started to sing

You were in college working part time waiting tables

Left the small town, never looked back

I was a flight risk with a fear of falling

Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts

I say can you believe it?

As we're lying on the couch

The moment I can see it

Yes, yes, I can see it now

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together

And there's a drawer of my things at your place

You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded

You said we'll never make my parents' mistakes

But we got bills to pay

We got nothing figured out

When it was hard to take

Yes, yes, this is what I thought about

[ Lyrics from: lyrics/t/taylor_ ]

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?

You saw me start to believe for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Oh oh ohh

And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.

As everything was slipping right out of our hands

And I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets

Braced myself for the goodbye

'Cause that's all I've ever known

And you took me by surprise

You said I'll ever leave you alone

You said

I remember how we felt sitting by the water

And every time I look at you, it's like the first time

I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter

She is the best thing that's ever been mine

(Hold on, make it last)

(Hold on, never turn back)

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

(Yes, yes), Do you believe it?

(Yes, yes), We're gonna make it now

(Yes, yes) and I can see it

I can see it now

"I love you" I said

I hope you enjoyed it next chapter is about Esme finds out that she is pregnant


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Esme is pregnant and baby edward

Esme POV

I really wanted a baby but I knew Vampires couldn't reproduce or so we all thought but if that was true then why was my stomach growing why was I feeling movement within myself and why was the little plastic stick pink.

Carlisle POV

Esme though was glowing.

"Oh Carlisle I don't know how but I'm having a baby."

I walked over and took her into my arms I didn't know how either but I was happy for her and to have a little baby to look after I asked to examine her and quickly scanned her I could telll this pregnancy was going to go faster then a normal pregnancy but I didn't see any proplem with it.

Esme POV

Carlisle came into the room I told him and he seemed so happy he insisted on checking me out and I happily concented he told me it would be a fast pregnacy but I should be fine

3 months later

Esme POV

I loved the little life growing inside of me. It felt so amazing to fell when she kicked me and to rub my hands over my growing stomach although I was only three months pregnant I loved more like eight and Carlisle said I could have my precious baby any minuet the one thing that confused us all was that Edward seemed not always be around me to always want to touch my stomach and I noticed when ever he came into the room my little girl seemed to get even more active. I smiled maybe she was made for him maybe I wasn't the only one in the family being blessed maybe she was met by fate to be as much his as ours.

I was working in the garden when I felt a sharp pain run through my body I doubled over in pain I felt the kicking intensify and I realized that I was about to have my baby. I screamed for Carlisle who came running into the garden.

"What" He stopped speaking when he saw me doubled over in the garden. He quickly picked me up and carried me upstairs to our bedroom laying me on our bed he quickly relized that this baby was coming fast then either of us had expected one minuet I was fighting though the pain and the next Carlisle was catching our son in his outstretched hands.

"Beautiful" He cooed handing me the little bundle I looked down into the warm brown eyes of my baby and I felt my throat constrict of his beauty. "Oh isn't he beautiful looks at how perfect he is" I smiled up at Carlisle who was looking in awe at his son.

Carlisle POV

"Yes Esme he is perfect." I kissed her forehead and watched as he leaned over and did the same thing.

"Esme what is his name?" I asked

"his name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" Esme answered


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: watch 11 month old Edward run

Carlisle POV

Edward was on his feet and running across the room to me at the piano.

He was flying at me so fast that I was afraid I wouldn't be able to catch him" He quickly held out my arms and he came sailing into them.

I was still trying to figure out for myself how Edward had ended up in my arms. She hadn't even taken one step before yet she had just ran across the living room. How was that possible?

We all knew that he was a fast learner she could already speak well so I guess the speed came from being a vampire he just skipped walking and went right to running.

Esme's brain went into over drive trying to figure out how and the hell her eleven month old son was running. Before I knew it Edward was back in the living room.

I hope you enjoyed it because next time it will be baby Rosalie


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note: well this story has more reviews than my other ones so I am happy :) but back to the story Edward is now 17. Ps. Vampires grow every day

Chapter 14: baby Rosalie

Esme POV

I really wanted a baby but I knew Vampires couldn't reproduce or so we all thought but if that was true then why was my stomach growing why was I feeling movement within myself and why was the little plastic stick pink.

Carlisle POV

Esme though was glowing.

"Oh Carlisle I don't know how but I'm having a baby."

I walked over and took her into my arms I didn't know how either but I was happy for her and to have a little baby to look after I asked to examine her and quickly scanned her I could telll this pregnancy was going to go faster then a normal pregnancy but I didn't see any proplem with it.

Esme POV

Carlisle came into the room I told him and he seemed so happy he insisted on checking me out and I happily concented he told me it would be a fast pregnacy but I should be fine

3 months later

Esme POV

I loved the little life growing inside of me. It felt so amazing to fell when she kicked me and to rub my hands over my growing stomach although I was only three months pregnant I loved more like eight and Carlisle said I could have my precious baby any minuet the one thing that confused us all was that Edward seemed not always be around me to always want to touch my stomach and I noticed when ever he came into the room my little girl seemed to get even more active. I smiled maybe she was made for him maybe I wasn't the only one in the family being blessed maybe she was met by fate to be as much his as ours.

I was working in the garden when I felt a sharp pain run through my body I doubled over in pain I felt the kicking intensify and I realized that I was about to have my baby. I screamed for Carlisle who came running into the garden.

"What" He stopped speaking when he saw me doubled over in the garden. He quickly picked me up and carried me upstairs to our bedroom laying me on our bed he quickly relized that this baby was coming fast then either of us had expected one minuet I was fighting though the pain and the next Carlisle was catching our daughter in his outsteached hands.

"Beautiful" He cooed handing me the little bundle I looked down into the warm brown eyes of my baby and I felt my throat constrict at her beauty.

"Oh isn't she beautiful look at how perfect she is" I smiled up at Carlisle who was looking in awe at his daughter.

Carlisle POV

"Yes Esme she is perfect." I kissed her forehead and watched as he leaned over and did the same thing.

"Esme what is her name?" I asked

" her name is Rosalie Leah hale" Esme answered

Thank you for reading please review : )


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: watch 11 month old Rosalie run

Carlisle POV

Rosalie was on his feet and running across the room to me at the piano.

She was flying at me so fast that I was afraid I wouldn't be able to catch her" she quickly held out my arms and she came sailing into them.

I was still trying to figure out for myself how Rosalie had ended up in my arms. She hadn't even taken one step before yet she had just ran across the living room. How was that possible?

We all knew that she was a fast learner she could already speak well so I guess the speed came from being a vampire he just skipped walking and went right to running.

Esme's brain went into over drive trying to figure out how and the hell her eleven month old daughter was running. Before I knew it Rosalie was back in the living room.

I hope you enjoyed it because next time it will be baby Emmett


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: baby Emmett

Esme POV

I really wanted a baby but I knew Vampires couldn't reproduce or so we all thought but if that was true then why was my stomach growing why was I feeling movement within myself and why was the little plastic stick pink.

Carlisle POV

Esme though was glowing.

"Oh Carlisle I don't know how but I'm having a baby."

I walked over and took her into my arms I didn't know how either but I was happy for her and to have a little baby to look after I asked to examine her and quickly scanned her I could telll this pregnancy was going to go faster then a normal pregnancy but I didn't see any proplem with it.

Esme POV

Carlisle came into the room I told him and he seemed so happy he insisted on checking me out and I happily concented he told me it would be a fast pregnacy but I should be fine

3 months later

Esme POV

I loved the little life growing inside of me. It felt so amazing to fell when she kicked me and to rub my hands over my growing stomach although I was only three months pregnant I loved more like eight and Carlisle said I could have my precious baby any minuet the one thing that confused us all was that Edward seemed not always be around me to always want to touch my stomach and I noticed when ever he came into the room my little girl seemed to get even more active. I smiled maybe she was made for him maybe I wasn't the only one in the family being blessed maybe she was met by fate to be as much his as ours.

I was working in the garden when I felt a sharp pain run through my body I doubled over in pain I felt the kicking intensify and I realized that I was about to have my baby. I screamed for Carlisle who came running into the garden.

"What" He stopped speaking when he saw me doubled over in the garden. He quickly picked me up and carried me upstairs to our bedroom laying me on our bed he quickly relized that this baby was coming fast then either of us had expected one minuet I was fighting though the pain and the next Carlisle was catching our son in his outstretched hands.

"Beautiful" He cooed handing me the little bundle I looked down into the warm brown eyes of my baby and I felt my throat constrict of his beauty. "Oh isn't he beautiful looks at how perfect he is" I smiled up at Carlisle who was looking in awe at his son.

Carlisle POV

"Yes Esme he is perfect." I kissed her forehead and watched as he leaned over and did the same thing.

"Esme what is his name?" I asked

"his name is Emmett Dale Cullen" Esme answered


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: watch 11 month old Emmett run

Carlisle POV

Emmett was on his feet and running across the room to me at the piano.

He was flying at me so fast that I was afraid I wouldn't be able to catch him" He quickly held out my arms and he came sailing into them.

I was still trying to figure out for myself how Emmett had ended up in my arms. He hadn't even taken one step before yet he had just ran across the living room. How was that possible?

We all knew that he was a fast learner he could already speak well so I guess the speed came from being a vampire he just skipped walking and went right to running.

Esme's brain went into over drive trying to figure out how and the hell her eleven month old son was running. Before I knew it Emmett was back in the living room.

I hope you enjoyed it because next time it will be baby Jasper

Review pleasae


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: baby Jasper

Esme POV

I really wanted a baby but I knew Vampires couldn't reproduce or so we all thought but if that was true then why was my stomach growing why was I feeling movement within myself and why was the little plastic stick pink.

Carlisle POV

Esme though was glowing.

"Oh Carlisle I don't know how but I'm having a baby."

I walked over and took her into my arms I didn't know how either but I was happy for her and to have a little baby to look after I asked to examine her and quickly scanned her I could telll this pregnancy was going to go faster then a normal pregnancy but I didn't see any proplem with it.

Esme POV

Carlisle came into the room I told him and he seemed so happy he insisted on checking me out and I happily concented he told me it would be a fast pregnacy but I should be fine

3 months later

Esme POV

I loved the little life growing inside of me. It felt so amazing to fell when she kicked me and to rub my hands over my growing stomach although I was only three months pregnant I loved more like eight and Carlisle said I could have my precious baby any minuet the one thing that confused us all was that Edward seemed not always be around me to always want to touch my stomach and I noticed when ever he came into the room my little girl seemed to get even more active. I smiled maybe she was made for him maybe I wasn't the only one in the family being blessed maybe she was met by fate to be as much his as ours.

I was working in the garden when I felt a sharp pain run through my body I doubled over in pain I felt the kicking intensify and I realized that I was about to have my baby. I screamed for Carlisle who came running into the garden.

"What" He stopped speaking when he saw me doubled over in the garden. He quickly picked me up and carried me upstairs to our bedroom laying me on our bed he quickly relized that this baby was coming fast then either of us had expected one minuet I was fighting though the pain and the next Carlisle was catching our son in his outstretched hands.

"Beautiful" He cooed handing me the little bundle I looked down into the warm brown eyes of my baby and I felt my throat constrict of his beauty. "Oh isn't he beautiful looks at how perfect he is" I smiled up at Carlisle who was looking in awe at his son.

Carlisle POV

"Yes Esme he is perfect." I kissed her forehead and watched as he leaned over and did the same thing.

"Esme what is his name?" I asked

"His name is Jasper lee hale" Esme answered


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: watch 11 month old Jasper run

Carlisle POV

Jasper was on his feet and running across the room to me at the piano.

He was flying at me so fast that I was afraid I wouldn't be able to catch him" He quickly held out my arms and he came sailing into them.

I was still trying to figure out for myself how Jasper had ended up in my arms. He hadn't even taken one step before yet he had just ran across the living room. How was that possible?

We all knew that he was a fast learner he could already speak well so I guess the speed came from being a vampire he just skipped walking and went right to running.

Esme's brain went into over drive trying to figure out how and the hell her eleven month old son was running. Before I knew it Jasper was back in the living room.

I hope you enjoyed it because next time it will be baby alice

Please review PLEASE


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: baby Alice

Esme POV

I really wanted a baby but I knew Vampires couldn't reproduce or so we all thought but if that was true then why was my stomach growing why was I feeling movement within myself and why was the little plastic stick pink.

Carlisle POV

Esme though was glowing.

"Oh Carlisle I don't know how but I'm having a baby."

I walked over and took her into my arms I didn't know how either but I was happy for her and to have a little baby to look after I asked to examine her and quickly scanned her I could telll this pregnancy was going to go faster then a normal pregnancy but I didn't see any proplem with it.

Esme POV

Carlisle came into the room I told him and he seemed so happy he insisted on checking me out and I happily concented he told me it would be a fast pregnacy but I should be fine

3 months later

Esme POV

I loved the little life growing inside of me. It felt so amazing to fell when she kicked me and to rub my hands over my growing stomach although I was only three months pregnant I loved more like eight and Carlisle said I could have my precious baby any minuet the one thing that confused us all was that Edward seemed not always be around me to always want to touch my stomach and I noticed when ever he came into the room my little girl seemed to get even more active. I smiled maybe she was made for him maybe I wasn't the only one in the family being blessed maybe she was met by fate to be as much his as ours.

I was working in the garden when I felt a sharp pain run through my body I doubled over in pain I felt the kicking intensify and I realized that I was about to have my baby. I screamed for Carlisle who came running into the garden.

"What" He stopped speaking when he saw me doubled over in the garden. He quickly picked me up and carried me upstairs to our bedroom laying me on our bed he quickly realized that this baby was coming fast then either of us had expected one minuet I was fighting though the pain and the next Carlisle was catching our daughter in his outstretched hands.

"Beautiful" He cooed handing me the little bundle I looked down into the warm brown eyes of my baby and I felt my throat constrict at her beauty.

"Oh isn't she beautiful look at how perfect she is" I smiled up at Carlisle who was looking in awe at his daughter.

Carlisle POV

"Yes Esme she is perfect." I kissed her forehead and watched as he leaned over and did the same thing.

"Esme what is her name?" I asked

" her name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen" Esme answered

Thank you for reading please review : )


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Carlisle POV

Alice was on her feet and running across the room to me at the piano.

She was flying at me so fast that I was afraid I wouldn't be able to catch her" she quickly held out my arms and she came sailing into them.

I was still trying to figure out for myself how Rosalie had ended up in my arms. She hadn't even taken one step before yet she had just ran across the living room. How was that possible?

We all knew that she was a fast learner she could already speak well so I guess the speed came from being a vampire he just skipped walking and went right to running.

Esme's brain went into over drive trying to figure out how and the hell her eleven month old daughter was running. Before I knew it Alice was back in the living room.

I hope you enjoyed it because next time it will be baby bella


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 baby bella

I don't own twilight

Esme POV

I really wanted a baby but I knew Vampires couldn't reproduce or so we all thought but if that was true then why was my stomoch growing why was I feeling movement with in my self and why was the little plastic stick pink. Just then Alice gave in a look of pure excitment on her face

"OH MY GOD YOUR PREGNANT" She shouted jumping up and down and clapping I looked at her and then at the stick in my hand and my hand travled down to the slight bump in my stomoch. I smiled and wondered how it could have happened but I wasn't going to argue with it I was getting my baby. I got up and hugged Alice to me.

" Do you know what I'm having Alice" She nodded her head and looked me in the eyes.

"A little girl." I smiled at the thought of a little girl.

Alice POV

I was just in my room going through my closet trying to decied what to wear when the vision came to me I saw Esme hold her rounded stomach and then I saw her holding the most beautiful little girl. I was stunned. Was that even possible could Esme even have children it wasn't soupose to be possible.

I rushed out of my room and into Esme and Carlisle's room I burst through the door and there sat Esme on the Bed holding a strange white stick. Thats when I screamed thats when she looked up at me she hugged me and then asked me what she was having I was happy to tell her she was having a little girl.

Rosalie POV

I heard Alice shout OH MY GOD YOUR PREGNANT and my head shot up I jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs I found Alice and Esme holding eachother a glow souronding Esme.

"What's going on I asked bewildered I couldn't have heard what I thought I did could I no it wasn't possible but then Esme turned her glowing face to me and my heart sunk I loved Esme but I wished that it could be me having the baby. I quickly went over and hugged her trying to not show my sadness but she could tell becuse she wispered in my ear.

"Don't worry dear Rosalie you will be a major part of this baby's life like a second mother someone has to protect her from all of Alice's shopping plans. I smiled as I gave her a warmer hug.

Esme POV

When Rosalie entered the room I could see that she had heard Alice but also that she didn't want to believe it I knew it wasn't becuse she wasn't happy for me becuse I knew she was but I also knew she wished she was having the baby. I knew that feeling and couldn't fault her for it. When she came over to hug me I wispered in her ear "Don't Worry dear Rosalie you will be a major part of this baby's life like a second mother someone has to protect her from all of alice's shopping plans. I watched her smile and hold me tighter and I knew she would be ok.

Jasper POV

I could feel the excitment radiate from the three woman in the house but I thought I heard Alice shout that somone was pregnant and then I thought I must be hulicentating then I saw Rosalie rush up the stairs and I followed a few minuets later to see what was going on I found three very excited woman in Esme's room.

"Um I'm sorry to inturupt but did Alice say someone was pregnant."

Alice and Rosalie pointed to Esme and I smiled "I didn't know that was possible."

"Its a blessing" was all Esme said.

I went over and hugged her "I'm so happy for you mom really I am.

" Thank you Jasper that means alot." She hugged me back and I felt glad to be part of this family.

Edward POV

"I heard Esme think "I can't be pregnant. I heard Alice's vision and off course the whole house heard her shout and then I heard Rosalies conflicted thoughts and Jaspers confused one's I watched as one by one my family members moved up the stairs but I felt like a magant was acually pulling me up those stairs. I found my self standing in Esme's door way and smiling.

"Congratulations Esme" I came in to the room just then she jumped "What what's wrong" She smiled and grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach. I felt something tap my hand and I smiled I couldn't help it I felt warmth spread through me. I was confused why it was having this effect on me.

Esme's POV

I felt Edward come into the room it seemed as though I was more aware of him then anyone else as he came into the room I felt something kick me and I jumped I could see the concern cross his face and I took his hand and placed it on my stomach to resure him that everything was ok the minuet he toched me I felt warmth spread through my body and the baby get more active I wasn't sure why but I felt it had something to do with Edward.

Emmet POV

Ok so I really don't know whats going on people are screaming about being pregnant and babies and running up the stairs oh well I might as well go up and see whats going on this is boring I watched as the rest of my family jumped up and down. "congratulations Esme" I had finally figured out that she was pregnant I could see this pained Rosalie so I took her in my arms and soothed her wishing I could give her a baby of her own.

Carlisle POV

I heard Alice scream then the rest of my family rush up the stairs when I made it up there Edward was looking stunned Alice Giddy Rosalie was being held by Emmet and Jasper was standing in a corner a slight smile on his face. Esme though was glowing.

"Oh Carlisle I don't know how but I'm having a baby."

I walked over and took her into my arms I didn't know how either but I was happy for her and to have a little baby to look after I asked to examine her and quickly scanned her I could telll this pregnancy was going to go faster then a normal pregnancy but I didn't see any proplem with it.

Just then Alice went still and when she spoke she was smiling. "She will be full Vampire but she will grow like normal until she is eighteen then she will gain her imortality.

Esme was practicly weeping with happiness that her baby would never die. and I was glad to .

Esme POV

Carlisle came into the room I told him and he seemed so happy he insisted on checking me out and I happily concented he told me it would be a fast pregnacy but I should be fine and then Alice had a vision when she told me my baby would becuse immortal at eighteen I would have weep wih joy if I could for I would never lose my baby.

"Esme dear there is a possibility she might get the diease and not be vampire but can grow like one" Carlisle sais and I cried

3 months later

Esme POV

I loved the little life growing inside of me. It felt so amazing to fell when she kicked me and to rub my hands over my growing stomach although I was only three months pregnant I loved more like eight and Carlisle said I could have my precious baby any minuet the one thing that confused us all was that Edward seemed not always be around me to always want to touch my stomach and I noticed when ever he came into the room my little girl seemed to get even more active. I smiled maybe she was made for him maybe I wasn't the only one in the family being blessed maybe she was met by fate to be as much his as ours.

I was working in the garden when I felt a sharp pain run through my body I doubled over in pain I felt the kicking intensify and I realized that I was about to have my baby. I screamed for Carlisle who came running into the garden.

"What" He stopped speaking when he saw me doubled over in the garden. He quickly picked me up and carried me upstairs to our bedroom laying me on our bed he quickly relized that this baby was coming fast then either of us had expected one minuet I was fighting though the pain and the next Carlisle was catching our daughter in his outsteached hands.

"Beautiful" He cooed handing me the little bundle I looked down into the warm brown eyes of my baby and I felt my throat constrict at her beauty.

"Oh isn't she beautiful look at how perfect she is" I smiled up at Carlisle who was looking in awe at his daugher.

"Yes Esme she is perfect." I kissed her forehead and watched as he leaned over and did the same thing.

I ran my hand through her silky brown hair. "Go get the kids so they can meet there baby sister" I smiled. When he left the room I looked down at my daughter " My beautiful girl do you realize how much your exsitence is wanted. She smiled at me and reached her little hand and wrapped it around my finger. "Oh my sweet baby I cooed as I felt her soft baby skin against mine.

I watched as Carlisle entered the room followed by all my children I watched as Alice's eyes sparkled and I saw Jasper hold back and Rosalie had a smile on her face and Emmet looked like a five year old Edward seemed to come closer to me then anyone else he had a smile gracing his face.

She started to cry when she saw Edward and reached her hands out to him. "Would you like to hold her Edward" he nodded his head and reached for her. The minuet she was in his arms. she stopped crying and cuddled into his arms. I saw his eyes sofen and I smiled.

Edward POV

I walked into the room and saw Esme holding the most pretty baby ever I felt a pull towards her when she started crying and reached towards me I was shocked then Esme asked if I wanted to hold her I reached towards her and took her into my arms. the minuet she was in my arms she stopped crying and cuddled into me smiled at the feel of the little girl in my arms. I could feel everyone's thoughts swirling around me.

holding the baby closer to me I turned to Jasper "She dosn't smell Human Japsper its ok you can hold her." I smiled "No Alice you can not make her into your own personal barbie doll" I glared. Emmet "she is not a football you better not act like she is". I smiled over at Rosalie would you like to hold her" She nodded her head and I leaned over and but the baby in her arms. I watched as she held her close and swayed with her. I smiled I realized I loved this little girl and I would take care of her forever. "Whats her name Esme."

Esme POV

I watched as Edward held the baby and then talked to all of his siblings I lauged at what he told them and then I felt my heart open to him even more as he held the baby out to Rosalie then when he asked what I had named her I froze and then I thought really quickly. "Isabella it means beautiful my Bella for short" I smiled my family was complete.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: she looks like a cupcake and edvar

Edward POV

Alice you are not putting that on her do you understand me there is no way in hell." I glared at my sister who was holding up the littlest pink frilly dress that must have cost a bundle. "She is two months old and not a fashion model." I held Bella closer to me and rocked her back and forth.

"But Edward she would look so adorable in it any way he can't tell me what I can dress her in she is my sister as much as she is my sister as much as she is yours.

"Yeah well I don't try to make her look like a cupcake with frosting over flowing off of it. Bella giggled I always knew she was a smart baby.

"For your information EDWARD this is gucci so go screw yourself becuse what would you know about fashion. Now give my baby sister so I can put her in this adorable outfit."

She took Bella out of my arms and she immiditly started to cry Alice ran up the stairs with her before I could protest. Bella was now screaming at the top of her lungs a minuet later Alice was back down stairs with a Bella still wailing at the top of her lungs although now tears were on her pale cheeks becuse of the fact she was a vampire and couldn't cry real tears.

"Alice give me the Baby this instent" I reached over and plucked her out of Alice's arms. the minuet she was securily in my arms again she looked into my face her little lips into the cuitest little pout. she then touched the dress with her tiny little hand I swear to god she was trying to rip it off of her and would have if she had that abitity.

"I quickly took her to Esme who was in the kitchen "Esme I think you should take this off of her she hates it and I told Alice she looks like a cupcake but she yelled at me."

Esme turned to look at me and when she saw what her baby was wearing she looked horrified she plucked Bella out of my arms. She wimmpered for a minuet before settling down into Esme's arms. "ALICE SUSANNA CULLAN I TOLD YOU NOT TO DRESS HER IN THIS HORRIBLE DRESS" Esme yelled. Alice stormed into the room.

"No one in this family has any fashion sense except for me and Rosalie she stormed out of the room and Esme took Bella up to change her.

Alice POV

I can't believe this family that was a perfectly good dress she did not look like a cupcake she looked adorable I can't believe she cried when I put it on her its no fair that she always calms down when Edward holds her and then Esme yelled at me this family has absoultly no fashion sense.

I am going to go find Jasper if I can't dress up Bella I'll just dress up Jasper and he can't complain or he will be locked out of the room for a month. I could hear Edward laugh down stairs. Stupid baby stealing Edward.

I went into the libary and found Jasper reading book "Jasper you know you want to let me dress you up in those new cloths I bought you. He looked up horrified "No no abusoluly not."

I glared at him "You will or you won't be seeing me naked for a month. I grabbed his hand dragged him off for his makeover. Edward laughing the whole time stupid Edward I hate him. Baby stealer.

Edvar scene

Edward POV

I was in my room when I felt something pull me downstairs I walked down the stairs and started laughing at what I found there Bella was sitting on the couch looking mad if a nine month old can look mad. Everyone was souronding trying to get her to say there name.

"Come on Bella you know you want to say Emmet, Emmet come on I know you can say it." She shook her head at him we had came to realize becuse of being vampire that she was smarter then most babies her age.

Rose bushed him out the way and started cooing in her sickly baby voice that made Bella wrinkle her nose. Come on Say Rose come on baby I know you can its easy Rose." Bella just started at her and Rose huffed off to her room.

I could tell Jasper was trying to send calming waves throughout the room "Why must they all try to make her say there name's she will say them when she wants." I heard running through Japers mind though I knew that if she said his name first he would be just as estatic as the rest.

"Come on Come on Bella Bella Bella say Alice say Alice." Abrutly Alice stopped jumping up and down and her eyes became glazed over. She shot me a disgruntled look and sat down on the couch pouting like a two year old. Just then Bella noticed me standing on the steps.

"Edvar" she reached her arms out to me. I heard a shrike from upstairs and Rose came pelting past me she scooped up Bella and held her close.

"NO Fair NO Fair why will she say Edward's name and none of ours." She started to fuss and try to get out of Rose's arms and into mine

"Edvar Edvar" she reached her little arms out to me and Rosalie held her closer to her "EDVAR,EDVAR" bella was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Carlisle's POV

I knew all the children had Bella in the living room trying to get them to say there names I heard Emmet try then I heard Rosalie who I then heard storm up the stairs in a huff which didn't suprise me I noticed that Jasper didn't try but that also didn't suprise me then I heard Alice being her normal bouncy self which I myself knew annoyed Bella. Then I heard silance and then I heard her sit down on the couch thats when I heard Bella call out for Edward.

I always knew that Edward would be the first one she called to and though I was kind of upset that her first word wouldn't be daddy I realized that there was a very strong connection between the two of them that even I couldn't compete with.

Just then I heard Rosalie rush down the stairs screaming no fair at the top of her lungs and I sighed Rosalie always had a problem that Bella always prefered to be around Edward. I sat back and let them deal with it themself until I heard my baby yelling at the top of her lungs for Edward I was out of my seat and into the living room within a second I found Rosalie holding a screaming Bella who was trying to reach out to Edward who was trying to take her from Rosalie who just kept holding Bella tighter.

"Rosalie Give the baby to Edward now! she is crying so loud let her go to him you know thats what she wants."

A murderus look came over Rosalie's face as she pushed Bella into Edwards waiting arms. "Here" she snarled before grabbing Emmet and storming up the stairs.

Edward POV

I tried to take Bella out of Rose's arms but she just held Bella tighter which made her scream louder thats when I heard Carlisle demanding that Rosalie hand the baby over to me the next thing I knew Bella was being thrust in to my arms by a seriously pissed off Rose.

Bella keep sniffiling when she reached my arms. I held her to my chest and patted her back "There there Bella boo everything will be ok". She burried her head in the crook of my neck and I could feel her breath tickle my ear

"Me Edvar" She cooed patting my cheek Me Edvar"

"Your Edward" I confirmed swaying side to side with the baby in my arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: watch Bella run and Bella's first birthday

Edward POV

"Emmet I swear to god she is not a football" I heard Emmet planning to pick Bella up and toss her across the room to see how resilint she really was. Now I knew that Emmet wouldn't do anything to hurt Bella and I also knew that even if she was thrown across the room she wouldn't get hurt she was as tough as any of us but still she was My Bella and my unbeating heart stopped when ever I proceved she was in danger.

"Ah Eddie your no fun you know she wouldn't be hurt"

"NO Emmet"

"Bella you want to be thrown across the room don't you" He turned to the eleventh month old on the floor.

"No Emmy" He went to grab her and before anyone could blink or realize what had happened Bella was on her feet and running across the room to me at my piano.

She was flying at me so fast that I was afraid I wouldn't be able to catch her" He quickly held out my arms and she came sailing into them. "Save me" she squealed as I scopped her up into my arms and held her out of Emmets reach.

Emmet was still standing stunned at the other end of the room his mind couldn't seem to comprahend what Bella had just done. "Wh wh what the hell was that" he sputter.

Bella stuck her tounge out at him and I had to stiffle a laugh as I was till trying to figure out for my self how Bella had ended up in my arms. She hadn't even taken one step before yet she had just ran across the living room. How was that possible?

We all knew that she was a fast learner she could aready speak well so I guess the speed came from being a vampire she just skipped walking and went right to running.

"Me telling Daddy" She turned to Emmet. She jumped out of my arms and went running towards Carlisle's office "Daddy Daddy Emmet tried to throw me again." I heard a thump and then I lisened as Carlisle's brain went into over drive trying to figure out how and the hell his eleven month old daughter was running. Before I knew it Bella was back in the living room.

"Daddy said your in trouble. he wans see you" I could see the fear in Emmet's eyes he knew not to mess with Daddy's princess.

He slowly trudged to the office and Bella sat next to me and listened as I played her a song.

Emmet POV

I nervously stood outside Calrlisle's office I can't believe Bella told on me sometimes I think she just enjoys trying to get us all in trouble well except for Edward no she is always trying to get him out of trouble I don't think Edwards been in trouble since the day that little girl was born.

"Come in" I heard from the other side of the door. I turned the knob and entered the room.

Carlisle was sitting behind his desk. "What is this I hear about you throwing my little girl across a room."

"In my defense I wanted to throw her across a room but she wouldn't let me then she ran to Edward. She ran she is eleven months old and she is tattling and running. I still couldn't believe it.

Thats beside the point you know that Bella is not a toy for you to play with you will not be allowed to drive your jeep for a month. I scoweled as I left he room "That child would be the death of me. I loved her to death but really couldn't she ever be any fun. No she had to be perfect Edwards little girl. I glanced into the living room as I passed and saw them. He was playing the piano to her and she was lisening intently and against my better jugment I smiled becuse how could deny she was cute.

Bella's first birthday

Esme's POV

I couldn't believe my baby was a year old today my sweet Bella

"Mama" she came running into my room "Me save No Bella Barbie" I chuckled I knew that ment that Alice and Rosalie were trying to put her into her birthday outfit. but I also knew how much this birthday ment to not only me but to Alice and Rosalie to. Rosalie loved Bella like she was her own daughter and Alice well also would always adore the girl.

"Bella why don't you just let them dress you up they want you to be pretty on your birthday" I wispered in her ear. She nodded her head but she didn't look happy about it.

I carried Bella into her room were Alice and Rosalie were waiting I wanted to be a part of this preperations to it was a once an a life time experiance for me.

Alice put Bella in a light blue party dress Bella had insisted that if she had to dress up it had better be blue we all had our suspisons that it was becuse it was Edwards favriote color.

Bella looked at her self in the mirror well Alice did her hair. when it was done she ran down the stairs as fast as her little legs could carry her looking for Edward no doubt she hated to be away from Edward any more then was nessary. I knew that there was a connection there but it felt like I had lost my daughter to him and she was only one year old.

Edward POV

I was sitting on the couch when a bunndle of blue came hurrling at me at lightning speed then I heard giggles I looked down at Bella in my arms and smiled.

"Well what do I have here?" I acted like I didn't know she was.

"Eddy no Silly its me Bella" she giggled into my chest. now if anyone else had called me Eddy all hell would have broken lose but when she said it in her little childs voice it made my heart melt I noticed that she was dressed up and I realized Alice had gotten to her.

"Did Alice dress you up"

She nodded her head and sat up in my lap "You like" she held the hem of her dress in her tiny hands for me to enspect.

"You know what Bella boo my favriote color is blue and on a little princess well it looks even better." Just then I noticed that Alice Rosalie and Esme were at the bottem of the stairs. Esme came over and took Bella from my lap " Time for cake my Bella" We all walked into the kitchen were we were met by Carlisle Emmett and Jasper. We watched as Bella blow out her candles and opened her presents and let me tell you there was a lot any excuse for Alice to go shopping and Bella was one of her favriotes.

I just loved watching the look on Bella's face as she opened each present. When all the presents were opened she ran to everyone thanking them and kissing them. When she got to me she lifted her arms for me to pick her up I did and she quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek "Thanks Edvard" She still called me that sometimes even though everyone knew she could say my name She held her stuff cat that I had gotten her to her chest.

"Happy Birthday Bells"

"Happy Birthday Bella" Everyone said and her face was lite up with enjoyment


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: visions and school Barbie's power

Edward POV

Bella was now three these last three years seemed to go by so quickly by now she was so talented she talked like she was a grownup. She looked and acted like a child of three but I swear her mind was really advanced.

Then one day she shocked us all. I was sitting on the coach reading Little red Riding hood to her it seemed to be her favriote book. She said it was becuse the big bad wolf got killed in the end. I guess when I think about it its ironic The werewolf being the natural enemy of the vampire not that Bella understood that.

I noticed that Bella had went very still at my side. She turned to me.

"Edward in two minuets you need to duck." I looked at her confused.

"Duck" She nodded her head Two minuets later I heard two shouts of

"DUCK"

Emmett's football went wizzing past my head and crashed into the wall oppisite were me and Bella were sitting. I looked at the football the wall and back at Bella. "Bella how did you know that was going to happen.

She shrugged "I don't know Eddie I just saw it in my mind I saw Emmett want to throw the football now I could have stopped him but I thought it would be funny so I decided not to."

"You saw it in your head." she nodded her head now looking a little frightened herself.

"Alice Esme Carlisle come downstairs now please." Bella looked at me I could tell she was scared.

"Whats wrong Edward did I do something wrong."

"Oh no sweetie you didn't do anything wrong" I picked her up and snuggled her against me trying to sooth her I hadn't ment to make her feel bad I was just so suprised.

I noticed that Esme Alice and Carlisle were standing at the bottem of the stairs looking at us. "Edward what happened" Esme's eyes darted between her daughter and me.

"I think she can see the future I was sitting here reading her little read riding hood and she went really still then she told me I needed to duck in two minuets then two minuets later both her and Alice yelled duck and Emmette's football came wizzing past our heads and crashed into the wall. When I asked her how she knew that would happen she said she saw it in her head." I looked over at Alice. She carefuly took Bella out of my arms.

"Bells is this the first time this has happened" she asked the scared toddler. Bella nodded her head. Just then Bella went still again and then she said.

"Rosalie will be home in one minuet. One minuet later Rosalie came through the door. We all looked at Rosalie then Bella and Back at Rosalie.

"Its visions she has the gift of visions." Alice squeeled.

Alice POV

I couldn't believe Bella had the gift of Visions this is so cool this will only make us closer I hugged Bella closer I couldn't get the smile off of my face My little sister had a gift one she shared with me I was so happy.

School Barbie's ad power

Carlisle Pov

"Bella you have to go to school your five and you need to be with kids your own age. I had been fighting her on this subject all morning but she was being her own stuborn self.

"I will not I want to stay home with Edward and Rosalie and Alice." Now I knew she only said these three becuse Jasper barley ever talked to her and Emmett liked to pick on her but I knew she loved all her siblings.

"Bella Marie Esme Cullen you will go to school." I was now getting frustrated. "Bell lisen Edward and the rest have to go to school to it was the truth well except for Jasper Rosalie and Emmett who graduated last year but I knew that Bella had to go to school no matter how much I wanted to keep her to my self.

"Fine but only if Edward can take me" she gave me her best puppy dog look and how could I say no to my little princess.

Edward POV

I heard the conversation going on upstairs. I wasn't suprised that Bella didn't want to go to school I mean she wasn't use to hanging out with kids her own age and I knew it was a good ideal for Bella to have friends but come on we had to move in about a year any way I knew it was selfish but I wanted to keep her to ourself I didn't like to share my Bella.

I heard her say she would only go to school if I took her and I knew then and there that I would be making an extra stop this morning not that I was complaining becuse any time with Bella was great but I just loved how she made everything go her way.

I rushed up the stairs and into Bella's room I noticed that Bella had on some simple blue jeans and a t shirt."Edward will you drive me to school today. She gave me her best pout and batted her little eye lashes at me.

I looked at her outfit. " Alice and Rosalie havn't seen you this morning have they."

"No but I'm not going to look like some froo froo princess in lace and ruffles on my first day of school if I have to go I'll wear what I want.

"Yeah good like with that Bells." I chuckled at the serious look on her face.

"Oh don't worry I had a vision if Alice dresses me up lets just say that my barbies need a new hot tub and her favriote most expensive shoes would make the perfect hot tub pool combo. and if Rose trys to forse me well I think her makeup would make the perfect crayons don't you I'm sure I could make a great picture with them."

She gave me a sweet inocent look but I could see the laughter brimming in her eyes. Just then Alice breezed into the room.

"Bella What are you wearing there is no way your getting out of the house in this." she looked disgustidly at Bella's outfit and quickly went over to the closet and pulled out a little mini powersuit good I thought she's not a mini exec but I knew not ot get in the way on Alice when she was on a role.

I quickly exited the room so Bella could change and thought about the blood bath that would happen when Alice's shoes when missing becuse I knew that Bella wasn't kidding and she would do it. Alice came out of the room a satisfied look on her fae and I quickly went back into Bella's room. She winked at me and quickly stuck her jeans and t shirt in to her back pack.

I dropped her off at school and wished her a good day. At the end of the day I picked her up. Twenty minuets after we got home I heard a scream I ran upstairs and found Alice looking into Bella's room were she was sitting one barbie in each shoe. Water overflowing onto the carpet I couldn't help my self I burst out laughing. Bella looked up and smiled at me.

When I could control my self I looked at Alice "How did you not see this coming."

"I don't know everytime I tryed to focas on Bella today I got a fuzzy picture couldn't tell anything."

Thats when Bella looked up "Thats becuse I blocked your visions and this will teach you to dress me up you know I hate it."

Alice and I stared at her in shock she could block Alice's visions.

Alice POV

I couldn't believe it she had used my shoes as a barbie swim park and now she could block my visions what the hell so not fair I was only trying to give her some fashion sense.

What should happen

Esme's POV

I was sitting in the living room when our phone rang I reched for it "Hello"

"Hello Mrs. Cullen this is Anna Summers Bella's kindergarden teacher."

"Is something wrong" I wasn't worried that Bella was hurt just that she might have hurt someother student.

"Ah I'm not sure you see her face went blank and then she turned to Mike Larson and told him that he was stupid and he better sit up and not even think about putting that gum in her hair. Now I had no ideal what she was talking about but he seemed stuned and when I checked he did indead have gum in his hand but I have no ideal how she could have known that."

"Thank you Miss. Summers. I will pick her up right now I'm sure she is just preceptive though nothing to worry about."

"Of course Mrs. Cullen." I could hear the sigh leave the womans lips from the other end of the phone. I hung up the phone and sighed maybe it wasn't the best ideal to send Bella to school yet she didn't exacually no how to control her gift and with her blocking Alice she couldn't even watch her.

Me and Carlisle were sure that she would develope more gifts and we wern't sure when that would happen I really didn't want something like this to happen again. I guess Bella would just have to be home schooled it would be safer and its not like between all of us we couldn't teach her we all had so much schooling. We would also have to move so that our secret wasn't exposed we already had lived here to long.

I got into my car and drove to the school and went inside to pick up Bella. When we got home I sat and thought about the delima with Bella. Just then Carlisle came home.

"Daddy Bella came running down the stairs and into her fathers arms.

"Hello Pumpkin seed." He said I smiled at his specal name for her becuse she was so tiny compared to other kids strong yes but tiny. "What are you doing home."

"I had a vision and Miss. Summers called Mama." She scrunched up her noes at her father. "Its not my fault that MIke Larson was going to stick gum in my hair."

"Bella why don't you go upstairs and play."

"Ok mama" She jumped out of her fathers arms and ran upstairs.

"What is it Esme" Carlisle sat down in front of me "We need to find somewere new to move. Bella can't control her gift and we don't know if she will devolpe anymore and she is to young to understand the need for seacracy."

He nodded his head and looked thoughtful.

Carlisle POV

She said we had to move well I agreed I mean we had been living her for five years luckly we had just moved here when Bella was a newborn and we were able to enroll Edward and Alice as very old looking eighth graders or we would have had to move before this people were suspious.

"Ok Es We will discuss were to move when the children get home."

"I also think that I should homeschool Bella until she gets control of her power." I nodded that makes sense I told her I kissed her forehead and went to try and figure out a good place for us to move somewere that wasn't to sunny and not to populated we didn't like populated expeculy Jasper.

I placed my head in my hands I hated this part the always having to move but as long as I had my family I would be ok becuse they were my life the one thing that made the light stay in my life.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: were moving, shopping help me,ect.

Carlisle POV

I heard the front door open and the children come in I quickly got up from my desk and went into the livingroom. "Everyone we need to have a discussion.

Everyone looked at me and sat down on the couch Bella ran to sit on Edwards lap.

"Everyone its time to move again Bella is having a hard time controling her powers and we decied its best if we move now and we also decied that it would be best if we home schooled her until she was older."

I noticed Bella buried her head in Edwards chest "I'm sorry Eddie"

Edward POV

I was lisening to Carlisle explain the new situation when I felt Bella curl up into me "I'm sorry Eddie" I heard her wimper. I pulled her back from my chest and looked down into her eys.

"What are you sorry about Bella."

"I'm sorry that I'm making us all have to move." she clung to me and if she could cry I knew my shirt front would be soaked right now.

"Bella look at me we move alot and this isn't your fault it was time to move and thats that now give me a smile please."

She hestently smiled at me and I looked back at Carlisle "Were are we moving Carlisle."

I noticed everyone was looking at me in Awe "What."

"It just that your so good with her." Alice looked at us and everyone else seemed lost for words.

"yeah we all know she likes you best but it still suprises us how much she lisens and clings to you."

"Oh" it was the only thing I could think to say as Bella looked up at me her hesitent smile still planted on her face.

"So were are we moving Carlisle" I asked for the second time looking at the older man.

"Lipton Maine it rains alot there so we should be fine.

"Oh a new house More shopping." Alice was jumping up and down at the thought of furniture shopping she abusluty refused to take old things to a new house well except some of her favroiote clothes so we always ended up buying new furniture.

I just smiled at her and thought here we go again.

Shopping help me

Alice POV

We pulled up to the most amazing house ever it was like a mansion I was going to have so much fun decorating it. we all piled out of the car and up the front steps on to a giant wrap around porch I stood there looking at the dense forest that was around us. Carlisle opened the door and we all went in Edward was off course carring Bella in his arms what was new there. we walked into a very open living room and I could see the perfect place to put Edwards piano.

We then went into the kitchen I don't know why we even bother with it but I know Esme likes to decroate the dining room and kitchen like we are a normal family even if none of us eat anything. No we just all hunt even Bella.

I went still as a vision came to me I saw a pretty blue room with a queen size bed. I knew this would be Bella's room.

"I get a new room" Bella exclaimed.

We walked up the stairs and saw the bedrooms mine and Jaspers would be across from Rosalie's and Emmetts well Esme's and Calisle's would be down at the end of the hall and Edrward would have the room next to Bella's.

"SHOPPING SHOPPING SHOPPING" I was bouncing up and down I loved to shop.

"ok ok." Carlisle throw me the keys to his car his sleek shiny fast car. "Yeah come on Bella" I quickly scooped the young girl out of Edwards arms. "Come on Rosalie lets go buy lots of pretty things." we all got into the car and went to New York yes I said York luckly it was a cloudy day that day. We went to all the high end stores buying anything that caught our fancy me and Rose were having a blast thought Bella hated it in one store we practicly had to drag her in there she says she hates shopping how can a girl hate shopping we paid to have it all delivered to our house and then went back to our mansion in the forest.

Bella POV

I may only be five but I know for a fact my family is crazy My sister Alice just drug me out of our awsome new house to go funiture shopping that girl shops way to much Now you may ask how a five year old can have such strong opions well I am smarter then the avarage five year old so there.

I was plucked right out of Edwards arms my protecter ha he didn't protect me from Alice and her Evil shopping did he aw well I guess I'll forgive him this once.

They acually dragged me into a store to look at a lamp I'm not kidding a lamp we had already bought five lamps but no they had to have more and don't get me started on the chairs I swear you would think we were planning an indoor concert with all the chairs those girls were buying. Finally when we got home I ran up the stairs and into the house as fast as I could flinging the door open I wanted to hide away from Alice I knew she would want me to help decorate.

"Eddie you better hide me" I ran straight into Edward and hide behind him "I swear Edward if you let Alice kidnap me for shopping again you can say byby to your CDs.

"Come with me" He quickly scooped me up into his arms and ran off with me through the forest. We ran until we found an empty medow. "Hmm this looks good." We sat and talked ok fine I talked and then I forced him to make flower braclets with me but hay I had fun and I got to hide from Alice I love Alice but shopping decorating not my thing. I finally had about a bizzillon braclets and believe me I put most of them Edward just becuse I could when we finally came home luckly it was all finished and Alice didn't yell to much.

Bella POV

Well I was now ten oh yeah so much fun can't you hear the sarcasm dripping off me I mean come on ten is such a sucky age I can't go to school becuse mom and dad still arn't sure if I'll get any new powers. Edward tried to tutor me but we quickly learned that the minuet someone told me something I just soaked it up so I was almost as smart as all of them within a few weeks so really there was no reason to be in school.

Free time no never look like have free time I always had to remind myself becuse if I did then Alice would drag me off shopping. I was twrilling my pen around as I was trying to figure out what to do. Finally I decied to read withering hights for the thousondth time. Edward always liked to tease me about it but I truly loved that book. Heathcliff oh to just swoon. I curled up on my bed and started to read. Just then I looked up and found Edward staring at me fBella POV

I was now fifteen and bored out of my mind I wanted to do something I decied that now was going to be a good time to learn how to dance now you may ask why I never learned how to dance before. Well lets just say that I'm not the most graceful vampire. God I would hate to see how much I would have tripped if I had been human.

I was lying on my bed trying to figure out if I could con Edward into teaching me to dance. When my mind started to whirl and I knew a vision was coming on I saw my self only older and I saw that I was standing in the circle of Edwards Arms. He then did the most shocking thing he bent down and gently brushed his lips against mine. I sat up in bed and screamed.

calm down I tried to take several deep breathes but I just couldn't what the hell had that been Edward kissing me no what the hell. Luckly I had my Alice safe gaurd on so she couldn't get visions about me. This has to be some crule joke of the fates becuse Edward is like a brother to me a BROTHER I TELL YOU I REAPEAT BROTHER. ok calmed down. I need to learn how to dance. keep thinking dance dance dance I chanted in my head.

I walked down the stairs and found Edward sitting on the couch. "Edward teach me to dance" I watched as he looked up at me with those beutiful Topez eyes. "brother brother he's my brother." I silantly chanted under my breath.

"What did you say Bells."

"Uh that you are my bothersome brother who better teach me to dance.

"Um ok but Bella you never wanted to dance before why now."

"I just do stop asking so many questions and turn on the music." He shook his head at me and gave me a bone melting smile "What the hell is wrong with me this is not normal I am going insane. Thank god Edward can't read my mind.

He turned the music on and came towards me He held out his arms and I backed away from him.

"Bella if you want to learn how to dance your going to have to let me hold you what has gotten into you today.

I tentivly took a step towards him "just my brother just my brother nothing more" I silantly said to my self. I walked into his arms. I felt them go around my waist. The minuet he touched me it felt like a bolt of Electricity had ran through me I jump back as I heard Alice scream from upstairs I looked at Edward startled I was in shock I dind't know what to do he stared back at me just then I heard Alice running down the stairs. And I bolted out of the door.

Edward POV

Bella was sure acting weird today first she asked me to teach her to dance then she didn't want me to hold her so we could dance which in and its self was weird becuse she has never had a problem with it before and I swear I heard her muttering he's my brother under her breath.

As I took her into my arms I felt a jolt of Electricity run through us I watched as her beutiful eyes flew to mine in shock I heard Alice scream and then she started at me for a few moments before Alice ran down the stairs and she had ran out the door what the hell was going on with this family today.

"Alice why did you scream."

"My favriote sweater had a stain on it." yeah like I belived that on but I had bigger problems like were Bella was at the moment

"What ever Alice I have to go find Bella" She seemed to get a sly smile on her face when I said this. "Tell her were moving to Alaska.

"Um whatever" I left the house on the lookout for Bella.

Bella POV

I ran until I thought I was far enough away from everyone and I fell to the ground and buried my head in my knees I started to dry sob becuse it was then and there that I realized that I didn't just think of Edward as a brother no our connection went so much deeper and that was wrong on so many levels. But I think I was falling in love with him.

just then I heard footsteps behind me and I felt someone sit down beside me I knew it was Edward. "Bella Whats wrong."

"Nothing Edward I just need some fresh air." I turned away from him and I knew he wanted to press for a better answer but he knew he had to leave me alone. "Lets go home Edward."

"Ok" he stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet. I felt my hand tingling were he touched it luckly I couldn't blush. "Oh and Bella Alice says were moving to Alaska.

I froze Alaska oh crap in my vision we were standing in the snow. I looked into his eyes and felt his hand as he guided me back to the house this was so wrong yet it felt so right.

Yes I was in love with Edward Cullan to bad he didn't feel the same my doorway.

Alice POV

I saw it. I saw the snow I saw the kiss. And now we were on our way to Alaska I could see the Pensive look on Bella's face and I knew she had had the same vision as me. A kiss in the snow being held in Edwards arms and I realized that it was still freaking her out. I knew that She loved him but I don't think he had realized yet that his feeling now went past brotherly love and into romantic love becuse believe me I knew that he loved her even if he didn't She would always be his Bella from the moment she was born she was his Bella and not one of them could compete with him for her affection.

I watched him watching her a look of confusion in his eyes for he didn't realize that his feelings had changed and he was hurt becuse she had became so distent with him. The car started to pull up the drive way and I squeeled as I saw the three story house it was magnificent. Oh I couldn't wait to decorate. New beds and funiture and clothes no no must concentrate on on Bella and Edward.

"Alice shut up you have no ideal what your talking about." Edward growled at me from the other side of the car. opps somethime I forget he can read my mind. Just then a vision overtook me holycrap thats not good. Before Edward could get a read on what I had saw I started to sing the Barney song I don't know properly becuse I knew Edward officaly hated that song becuse Bella made him watch it so much when she was a toddler. He gave me a disgusted look and I just smirked at him.

Edward POV

I sat in the car on the way to Alaska yippee another move sorry so moody Bella has been so distent lately I have no ideal why well acually I do but Alice can't be believed there is no way that Bella is in love with me. I don't love Bella like that I don't I don't she is my little sister thats all yes thats all. I lisen to Alice's mind prattle on about how I love her I just don't know it and then I finally have enough and tell her to shut up.

She was driving me crazy I don't love Bella I don't Love Bella I don't love Bella. I watched as she looked out the window at the frozen landscape I don't love Bella do I. Alice froze and her eyes glazed over but before I could get a reading on what she was thinking she started to sing the barney theme song. Oh dame I hate that song save me from this Hell I glared at her and then turned to the window. As I caught my first look at the new house Bella swung her eyes to look at me and It felt like I had been kicked in the gut dear lord I was in love with Bella. This can't be good to bad she dosn't feel the same way about me. she

We quickly upacked not really anything to unpack I mean Alice would be going on a major shopping trip tommorrow so we were soon done when a knock sounded on the door I was the closest to it and opened it there stood a strawbarry blond with two other woman.

"Well Hello Edward." She purred in what I think she thought was a suductive voice.

''Tanya" me and Tanya had meet a few times when we Carlisle had brought us all up here as newborns and we had stayed during those periods with Tanya's coven. I watched her flip her hair and smile at me I just stepped back so her and her family could come into the house. She quickly bent over and kissed my cheek I was shocked. "We will get together later." she wispered in my ear before shashaying away into the living room with the rest of the family.

I turned around and saw Bella standing on the stairs she looked liked shocked I wasn't sure why did she think that I was so uncaple of getting a girl to like me jeesh.

"Bella what is it never seen a pretty girl like me before you know I'm considered quit a good looker."

"Yes Edward you are." I wasn't sure what I heard in her voice was it anger jelious or was I just wishing what was in her voice was I reading to much into this but it had seemed that her eyes had flashed when she had saw Tanya. No I must be imagining things why would Bella be jelous of Tanya she didn't love me. No Bella didn't love me she was properly mad that she would have to share me but only in the brotherly way yes thats it.

"Its ok Bells your still my faviort" I touched her cheek it hurt so much to touch her and know I loved her but not be able to tell her. Oh it hurt so much.

Bella POV

I watched as the strawbarry Blond walked in a started to flirt with Edward I hated her the instent I saw her Edward was mine not hers she couldn't have him It wasn't fair I loved him She didn't I could see it in her eyes and then he teased me about not being able to get girls and it hurt so much I knew he could get girls. Thats the problem he was to good for me I wasn't worthy of him and then he touched my cheek and I wanted to cry I wanted him to hold me and tell me he loved me but it wasn't to be no I couldn't believe that vision I had false visions before No it was to much to hope for I would never have the perfect loveiing Edward he would never be mine but if I could help it he wouldn' t be hers either becuse He deserved someone that wanted him for more then his body and if I couldn't love him the way I wanted to I would make sure that however he was with would becuse as long as he was Happy I was happy.

Edward POV

Tanya wouldn't leave me alone she just couldn't take a hint I really hated that girl she thougth she could just flip her hair and bat her eyelashes at me and I would come running but my heart was taken by another. Tanya was trying to get my attention as I looked over to were Bella was stitting reading Pride and prejudice she would be reading weathering hights but I had hid it. What she needed more viraty in what she read.

"Eddie why don't we go for a walk." I cringed I hated it when she called me Eddie only Bella could call me Eddie.

"No Tanya" how many times did I have to tell this girl no. Just then I saw Bella glance up. She had an Evil look on her face.

"Eddie will you go with on a walk with me." I wasn't sure what she was playing though I did no that she hated Tanya.

I was wary I didn't know why she was doing this but I could never tell her no. "Ok Bells."

"Oh yeah" I noticed she stuck her tounge out at Tanya. What the Hell had gotten into Bella she usally wasn't this visious towards people I mean not that I was complaining Tanya wasn't my favriote person but still.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house leaving a glaring Tanya behind. We walked we talked we laughed just like old times before she became distent and I realized I was in love with her. When we walked back into the yard I was holding Bella's hand I don't know how it had happened but they were locked together fingers intwined. Tanya was sitting outside on the pourch when she saw us aprouching She jumped up off the porch and came running over to us. She glared at our interlocked fingers.

In her rush to get to me she pushed Bella to the side. She still had ahold of my hand and when she started to fall I started to topple with her.

"Oh Eddie why did you go off with her why not me."

"Becuse I wanted to" I sighed when would the girl realize I wasn't interested when I throw something at her head yeah maybe that would wake her up. Yeah maybe but I doubted it.

"Is it becuse she's your baby sister and you feel obligated to do as she asked."

"NO"

"Becuse I so could make it more worth your while more then a little walk."

"I enjoyed my walk thank you."

"How could you enjoy walking with her I'm so much pretter and I know what you would like she's just your sister." She ran her hand up and down my chest and I tried to pull away from her I noticed that The air was getting still and it was almost Earie I noticed that Bella had gone unaturally quite through Tanya's little speal.

Bella POV

We had been living in Alaska for a few months and I really was starting to hate Tanya who the hell did she think she was always hanging all over Edward he was mine. Fine he wasn't mine but he sure as hell wasn't hers. When she asked him to go for a walk and he turned her down a got a perverse pleasure out of it becuse I knew that he would never turn me down and I really wanted to piss her off she was always rude to me making snapping comment.

When we got back from our walk I noticed that our hands were intwined not that I was complaining it felt good to have my hand incased in his. Thats when I saw coming towards us. She was in such a rush to get to Edward she pushed me to the side I was seething who the hell did she think she was then she started to bad mouth me I could feel something building up in me. but then she said the one thing that really pissed me off.

"How could you enjoy walking with her I'm so much pretter and I know what you would like she's just your sister."

Oh no she didn't just say that then she ran her hands up and down him thats it she had better get her hands off of him he was mine thats it mine and she couldn't have him I felt the air go quit and I felt power and anger bubbling up within me. I felt the air start to wip around my head I felt the rain start to pelt my cheeks and I saw the lightning flash in the sky.

Holy crap had I just started a thunder storm and as the Rain lashed at the earth I turned and faced Tanya the bitch was going down.

Alice POV

I felt air still I saw the rain lighning and I knew it was time the fireworks were about to start I quickly rushed outside not wanting to miss a minuet of it. I couldn't wait to see Tanya get knocked on her Ass

Bella POV

The air stilled I could feel the wind wip around me and the rain start to pelt the ground the bitch was going down I didn't know what wa happining all I knew was that I felt power surge through me. I don't know how I knew what to do but I raised my hands in front of my face and the lighning seemed to force through my hands and go directly at Tanya.

The lighning zapped over to her and hit her body full on she went flying backwards and landing hard on the ground. She quickly sprang back up and glared at me.

"What the hell you little bitch."

My eyes were now mirroring the lighning and I could feel the anger still stir within me. "Keep your firthy hands off of him you slut."

I sent another bolt of lighning at her and felt the rain pelt down harder around us.

I saw Alice rush out of the house and stand motionless watching the action. I saw Edward standing motionless as he watched the action unfold in front of him.

"Oh is little Bella jelouse that Eddie is with me now." She lunged at me and I quickly moved out of her way.

"Ha" I scoffed. "With you you only wish you skank he can't stand you don't you see how he always flinches everytime you touch him."

She shot a look at Edward as I shot my words at her. "EDDIE TELL THIS LITTLE SLUT THAT YOU LOVE ME." She shouted.

Edward looked between the two of us. I could tell that he was not happy. "Don't even think about it Tanya you lay one finger on her and your ashes will be spread all over the world."

Tanya looked shocked and pissed. "You would choose this little slut over me." she started to laugh hystaricly "I get it you just want to fuck her" She walked over and ceressed his cheek. "Well I will tell you I would be ten times better in bed. Come on Eddie you know you want me." He was about to grab her hand and pull it back I knew he was but just seeing her laying her hands on him pushed me even farther over the edge.

I felt a power surge bigger then ever before as the lighning was once again directed from my hands and forced onto Tanya. She went flying backwards. She flew back against the tree and slumped down she was out for at least ten minuets and when she came around. She sprang to her feet and glared at me. "Don't even think about it you Bitch raise one more finger at me or touch Edward ever again and it won't just be a little singe that you fell I will make sure your ashes fly."

She quickly ran away and I sighed a breath of relief I hoped I would never see her again. the rain was still slashing the sky and I looked into Edwards eyes I don't know what came over me but I rushed across the rain soaked yard and lept into his arms crashing my lips with his.

Edward POV

I watched Bella as she kicked Tanya's ass I couldn't believe the power she was camanding I watched as her and Tanya shouted insults at eachother but I was suprised when I realized what they were fighting about I was frozen I couldn't believe it Bella was jelous of Tanya and Tanya was deliousional. She tried to make me say I loved her she said I wanted Bella for her body which just proved how much she really didn't know me.

I couldn't belive what Tanya was thinking of lighting up Bella and I mean literaly lighting her up. I was pissed I warned her away when she touched me I felt revolted. I was going to remove her hand when I felt the air still more more rain pour down. Then I watched as Tanya went flying once again only this time farther. When Tanya came around I wasn't sure what was going to happen I couldn't believe that Bella threatened her not that I blamed her Tanya was a bitch. I watched as she left. The next thing I knew Bella ran at me and into my arms.

I quickly opened my arms to cetch her. the next thing I knew her lips were crashing down upon mine. I was shocked it took a minuet, when I realized what was going on I quickly wrapped my arms around her and held her tighter to me and kissed her back I was in heven. She pulled back and looked into my eyes. I could see the fear in them.

"Edward" I could hear the fear in her voice. and I started to speak.

"Hi Edward" I smiled at him as I looked into his topez eyes.

"Bella are you reading Weathing hights again." He asked I could tell he was teasing me.

"Yes its a classic."

"Classic ha you just don't want to have to read something else."

"Hay thats not true I have read millions of books."

He was lauging at me and the next thing I knew my pillow went flying across the room and hit him in the face now you might say well so you throw your pillow at him. Well you see thats not the case I didn't throw the pillow at him I just thought about it.

Edward POV

I was making fun of Bella for reading Weathering hights for the thousonth time when all of the sudden a pillow came flying at my face. I looked over at Bella She looked just as shocked as I was.

"Bella did you do that."

"I didn't touch it I swear Edward."

"Carlisle" I called down the stairs.

Carlisle came up the stairs. "What is it Edward."

"I think Bella moved the pillow with her mind" I held up the pillow that had been lanched at me.

"Is that true Bella."

"I don't know daddy I was just thinking about throwing the pillow at Edward and then it flew off the bed." She looked alittle scared.

Carlisle went and sat down beside her. "Bella it will be ok we just descovered another power."

"Edward" She looked up at me her voice wobbling.

I was at her side as quick as I could. "What Bells"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for the pillow to hit you I didn't mean it." She started to dry sob I could tell that this power was really upsetting her.

"Bella its not your fault it was harmless I'm not hurt it was just a pillow." I pulled her tightly into my arms and tryed to sooth her "We will all help you learn how to control your new power Bella don't worry."

I held her in my arms until she quited down vowing to help her through this as much as I could becuse I couldn't bear to see her upset she was my Bella.

Bella POV

I crashed my lips to his and I could feel his hesitation but then he kissed me back I wasn't sure why. I pulled back and looked into his eyes wondering what this ment. "Edward" my voice wobbled as I looked at him.

"Oh Bella I love you" He wispered as he grazed my cheek with his cold hand.

I looked at him a aprahensive smile on my face not believing what I had just heard did he really just tell me he loved me. "Yes Bells I love you." He seemed to notice the aprahevsion on my face.

"Oh Edward I love you I love you so much. I hugged him closer to me. I heard a throat clear behind us. I looked up and found Alice staring at us.

"Well Well Well What do we have here I could hear the laughter in her voice. I smiled at her but then I instently got worried what would the rest of the family think just then I noticed that they were all standing in front of us cheering at I started to laugh.

"What what is it Edward looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

I kissed him again before pulling away laughter still in my voice. "This is one messed up family Alice and Jasper Rosalie and Emmett now me and you what the hell must people think of us.

Edward cupped my face in his hands "I don't care what people think becuse I love you Isabella Marie Esme Cullen and your mine for eternity."

I could feel myself melting I had Edward he loved me and thats all that mattered I looked over at our beaming family and rushed out of Edwards arms to go and hug all of them.

Edward POV

She loved me she was mine and I would never let her go I loved her to much. For all eternity I would love her. becuse without her half of my self was missing. I watched as she hugged the rest of our family and I felt as though I was complete for the first time in my life.

Esme's POV

My baby was in love and I was so glad for her she had her happily ever after and I knew that he loved her just as much as she loved him. They would be good for eachother and I couldn't ask for anyone better for her then Edward.

Carlisle POV

My little girl was grown up and in love I was happy for her but also sad I was losing her to Edward not that she wasn't already his but still no matter how much I looked at him as a son. He was taking my little girl and I was going to have a talk with that boy becuse if he ever hurt my angel he would burn son or no She was my angel. My precious baby girl. and in my eyes no one not even Edward would ever be good enough for her.

Edward POV

I watched Alice pull Bella into the house and up into her room for girl talk no doubt. I couldn't get the smile off my face as I glanced over to the group that was still standing in the yard. Esme was smiling as was Rosalie Jasper had wondered off so he wasn't there anymore and Emmetts attention had been captured by a butterfly hay you have to love Emmett. But it was Carlisle he had a look on his face like he couldn't decied what to do.

"Edward can you come in the house with me."

I nodded my head and followed him in to the house he took me up the stairs and into his office. He sat down in his chair motioning to the chair across from him. I quickly sat down and looked at him I knew what he was going to say but I wanted him to be able to say it outloud I knew it would help him.

"Edward you know I love you but she's my baby girl and if you ever hurt her well lets just say the outcome won't be pretty I"ll make the volturi look like fluffy kittys.

"Dad I understand she's your baby but you have to realize how much I love her she's my world if I ever did anything to hurt her I would hand myself over to the Volturi. Becuse without her I am nobody there is no reason for me to be here."

He looked at me I could hear the thoughts running through his head remembering changing me remembering teaching me and then remembering Bella's birth and her growing up for the past fifteen years. "Everytime she looks at you she smiles. She has always has been drawn to you No one could ever compete with you not even me and Esme you could always calm her. She has been yours from the beginning and I know that she loves you and you make her happy and thats all I want for her so Son you have my Blessing just make my Baby girl happy thats all I ask that you make her happy and take care of her."

"Carlisle you have my word it is my only wish to alway take care of and make Bella happy."

Carlisle POV

I looked at the man across from me the one I was giving my daughter to and I knew that there was no one else out there for her but I also knew that she was my baby and she would always be mine even if I had to share her with Edward He assured me he loved her and I could see the sincerty in his eyes and thats all I could ask for that he love and charish the precious gift that was Bella.

Bella POV

Alice dragged me up the stairs and into her room she let go of my hand and practiculy started to jump up and down on the bed. "OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT GIRL YOU HAVE GUTS."

"Alice calm down" I sat on the bed and put a restraining hand on the bouncing pixie vampire that was my sister.

"Bella Bella Bella you kicked tanya's ass what in the world I didn't think you had it in you."

I smirked. "Yea well she had her fithy slutty hands on my man I couldn't let that slide now could I plus she called me some really vile names I think she was confused for a minuet between me and her."

"I never did like her we are only friends with her becuse she is also a vegitarian vampire." She grabbed my hands and a big smile came across her face "Now for the juicy stuff how was the kiss."

If I could blush I would be right now "It was amazing I mean really amazing I mean god he is such a good kisser." I fell back onto the bed in my own little world of me and Edward.

"OH Bella boo's in loooove"

"Alice grow up"

I felt a vision coming on a zoned out but not before noticing that Alice was also having a vision. I saw myself in a gorgouse dress souronded by candles and flowers strawn everywere but the thing is I looked like I was the same age I was now. I wondered what the hell was going on before the Vision was finished I was being shooken by Alice who had a frantic look on her face.

"Bella what did you see"

"Only me about this age in a long in a really pretty dress souronded by candles and flowers." she seemed to sag in reliefe which made me suspious. "Why Alice what did you see."

"Nothing the same I was just wondering if we were on the same wave langth."

"Uh hu" I didn't believe her but I let it slide. My mind wondering back to Edward.

"Come on Bella time to dress up for lover boy." She started to pull me over to her closet.

"No no way" I tried to pull away from her. By some miracle she let go of my hand and I started to run down the hall there was no way in hell I was going to play Bella Barbie with Alice.

I nearly collied with Edward he caught me just in time. "Bells whats going on"

"Alice Bella Barbie" I rammbled and he chuckeled kissing me lightly on the lips

"Don't worry my darling I will be your vampire in sparkling armor."

I had to chuckle at his silliness. Just then Alice came running out of her room I stood behind Edward.

Edward POV

Alice came running out of the room and Bella hide behind me. "Alice stop you can't dress Bella up against her will."

Alice glared but she also knew not to mess with Bella she still remembered the shoe incident yeah Alice was pretty scared of Bella. Well scared for her clothes is more like it. Bella knew how to hit you were it hurt.

"OH Edward there's a new movie on downstairs lets go watch it." Bella was practicly jumping up and down it must be a good movie I wondered why Alice wasn't as excited.

"OK Baby go down I'll be there in a minuet she quickly ran down the stairs not wanting to miss the movie. As Alice was walking past me down the stairs. she wispered as softly as possible.

"I stopped Bella's vision but I knew it."

She walked downstairs and I had thank god for sisters becuse if Bella had finished that vision then the suprise would be ruined I hurried down the stairs planning things thanking god that Bella didn't have the power to read minds. I sat down next to her and she cuddled into my arms. laying her head on my chest. God I love this women I thought as I breathed in the sweet smell of her hair.


	27. Chapter 27 this is rated M

a/n: this part is Bella and Edward lemon

chapter 27: lemons for Edward and Bella

BPOV

He started to kiss me passionately, it felt a little odd, not like he usually kissed me. I liked this new way though. He slowly traced my bottom lip with his tongue. I shuddered and he descended down to my jaw, my throat and he gently kissed my collarbone. I moaned and felt his lips curl in my favorite crooked smile. He looked up at me with smoldering eyes, burning with passion and love.

'A-are you s-sure?' I stuttered.

'O yes.' he whispered huskily. He carefully slid his hand under my T-shirt and looked me in the eyes, silently asking for permission. I swallowed and nodded. He softly caressed my stomach and then pulled my T-shirt over my head. He kept looking me in the eyes and even when he had tossed the T-shirt next to us he stayed the perfect gentleman. I figured I should take some initiative too then and I began opening his shirt with shaking hands. When I'd finally managed to open all the buttons, I traced the contours of his perfect chest with my fingers. When I came to his abdomen he moaned and kissed my neck again. He planted kisses along my shoulders and arms. As he kept doing that he unhooked my bra and I fumbled with the zipper of his jeans.

He chuckled. 'Let me help you.' The next thing I knew his pants were off and he was kissing a way down my stomach. He reached my pants and slowly slid them down, pulling them over my ankles and then kissing back up on the inside of my legs. He slid my panties off too and started kissing me frantically and with more passion I had ever considered possible. We quickly lost the rest of our clothes and suddenly I became very aware of the fact that I was completely naked in front of Edward, for the very first time. I was blushing furiously now and trying to cover myself up.

'Don't. You're beautiful.' Edward whispered. He was hovering above me with his lips by my ear.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' he asked while sweetly tracing the contours of my lips.

How could he doubt that I wanted to make love with him? 'Yes, of course.' I answered.

I slowly slid my hand down and touched his erection. His breath hitched and I saw his eyes slightly widening. Then I gathered all my courage and wrapped my fingers around his shaft. I carefully slid my hand up and down. He moaned and took my wrist in one of his iron grips.

'Stop, Bella. I have to stay in control. I can't risk hurting you.' he groaned

'Did… did I do something wrong?' I whispered, suddenly very insecure.

'No, quite the opposite actually.' he said grinning widely. I smiled back, reassured.

He caressed my cheek and then let his hand trail down my body. He opened my legs a little bit and started moving his fingers, rubbing my clit and creating a delicious friction.

After a while I knew I wasn't going to be able to last much longer. 'Edward… Please…' I moaned. He knew what I wanted and positioned himself between my legs. The next moment we were connected. I felt every part of him pressed against me. He tenderly kissed the soft pain away and when he moved inside me, thrusting at a steady pace, I felt blissful, euphoric. Nothing could be better than this.

Edward groaned and thrust a little more sporadically. I felt something building up in my stomach and I started pushing my hips up to meet his thrusts faster.

'Edward… Mmm…' I moaned.

And then my toes curled, my back arched and I grasped Edward's back, desperately trying to pull him even closer. My walls clenched around him and he started shaking violently above me, saying my name over and over again and holding on to me for dear life. He collapsed, still shuddering, on top of me.

'I love you.' he whispered into my ear, his cool breath a welcome refreshment for my overheated skin. We were both panting and grinning foolishly. He rolled of off me and sighed.

'Wow.' he laughed breathlessly.

'Yeah.' I smiled. 'Well, now it's official.'

'What is?' he asked, turning his head to look at me.

'You are perfect in everything.'

He laughed loudly and pulled me against his chest.

"You were not too bad ether bells" Edward whispered

Please R&R


	28. Chapter 28 this is rated M

Chapter 28: jasper and alice make lemons

Jaspers POV

"One day you might learn not to bowl me over with your beauty every second of the day, you're mesmerizing Alice" my fingertips swirled on her soft skin making patterns. She yelped at the tickling sensation, her head tilting to the side, I didn't waste any time before pressing my lips to her neck, my mind was going fuzzy at the scent of her perfume, she didn't wear much, but it was enough to make me ache with desire.

My hands involuntarily played with the zip on her dress, my sudden arousal pressing against my suit pants. I wasn't thinking, what was I doing? I'd made Alice my wife in mind and soul, I clearly wanted her in body. She'd only lost her family a few days ago, I must have been sick. I brought my hands from Alice's back round to her waist.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." I was interrupted by a finger pressed to my lips, and then her soft lips on mine.

"Yes you should have Jasper" she spoke, her voice always so silky.

She took a step back, leaning her arms to the back of her gown, the room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. The only sound was that of the zip being pulled down. My eyes were hypnotised, it took everything I have to not drop my jaw and let my tongue hang out like a dog. The gown fell instantly, pooling around her bare feet, it sounds strange but there was something about her height, petite frame and her tiny feet that made her seem sort of innocent to me.

Fuck she was stunning. I stepped in front of her. My eyes and hands started at the top, her hair, I popped the hair slides, shoving them in my pocket. I watched her shake her hair out with awe. She made simple tasks graceful. Next, her neck, Alice unclasped the small circle of pearls, reaching across to her dressing table to rest them on and switch on the small stereo. There was a gentle song playing, I didn't recognise it but the melody sounded right for the moment we were sharing. Alice would later tell me it was by some cheesy British boy band.

"No matter what they tell us, no matter what they do, no matter what they teach us, what we believe is true"

My eyes continued to travel down, I groaned at the sight of Alice's bridal lingerie. Her perfect breasts cradled in sleek white satin. She leant over, snapping the cords on her suspenders, throwing them aside. She stood straight and stepped close, she was ready and mine for the taking. My little pixie raised herself on tiptoes, nibbling and sucking on my neck, her hands making quick work of my shirt, it was on the floor beside the wedding dress before I knew it and Alice's fingertips were dragging down my chest. I shuddered.

"What is is Jasper?" she purred. I grunted at her seductive tone.

Hooking my hand under her creamy thigh, and lifting her up to me, her centre was perfectly in line with my straining arousal. I could have her know if I wished. But it wasn't the way. Securing the leg round my waist, leaving the other hanging as I slowly walked us across the room to our now marital bed. Initially she giggled, her voice turned to sweet moans once she was laid on the bed, my body towering over her, my tongue exploring her skin. Over her collarbone, over the swell of quite possibly the most fantastic boobs I'd ever seen. I tickled my tongue between her breasts until I reached the material of her bra, in that second it was like she knew. My beautiful bride arched her back, pressing her body gently against my bare chest, it was easy enough to reach beneath her and unclasp the strapless underwear. Her body was almost fully revealed to me. Her perfect mounds waiting to be ravished. Oh god did I want to worship her, just like she deserved.

Sitting astride Alice's legs on my knees, I leant down, planting open mouthed kisses up her stomach, keeping my eyes on hers. I saw her smile as her skin goose-pimpled. I teased around a nipple, smirking when her quiet voice whimpered. From a single touch her nipples had become pert little buds. Teasingly I flickered my tongue over one and then the other, I was taking my time, reaching down to unbuckle my suit pants, shimmying them down and off with my hands. The moment they were gone I gave my girl what she wanted, I locked my lips onto her, my tongue working in swirls round her. Alice moaned for more. Raising her hips just slightly, gently grinding against my painfully hard erection, I took a deep breath, feeling her wet against me.

"Fuck Tinkerbell" I had to sit up and lean back. I tugged off my boxers needing some freedom, I barely got time to breathe before Alice was perched in front of me, I looked into her eyes, following them down, seeing her wrap her small hand round the base of my cock. Shit I felt like I was in heaven having her touch me. Ten years and everytime still felt like the first time.

Slowly Alice expertly stroked her hand over me, each pump longer than the last, she was teasing me, like I had her. I threw my head back, groaning her name with each movement. My hips started bucking into her hand with each stroke. Feeling Alice move I opened my eyes to see her sitting on her knees, hooking one finger into the band of her panties.

"Take them off Jas, I need you"

Damn I didn't need telling twice, but I'm tellin' you, it was hard work sliding those silk panties down while she continued to palm her hand over my erection, rubbing the wet bead forming on the tip over with her thumb. Alice moved each leg at a time, grabbing her underwear from me and throwing them to the floor. My porcelain bride hovered over me, laying back on my knees was getting uncomfortable but I didn't care, placing two fingers under Alice's chin, I brought her face to mine, taking her lips in a tender kiss, feeling her line me up against her wet entrance.

I pushed my hips up, slowly entering her, her slick walls enveloping me, our voices filled the room with our groans. I wrapped my arms round her, clinging on for dear life, I gave Alice a moment to adjust before finding a slow rhythm with my hips. My thrusts were met with Alice's hips pushing down to meet me, wow, she felt incredible. I dipped my head, my hot breath on her chest as we moved together. I was able to capture her erect nipple between my teeth when Alice leaned back, propping her arms up on the mattress, my gentle sucks and tuggings were met with grateful moans.

"Jasper!" she whimpered, pushing my shoulders back, she stole my lips in a hungry kiss, our tongues tangled together in a frenzy. I slid my hands down her back to her peachy ass, gripping gently as she bounced on my cock. Our thrusts meeting each other eagerly, I gradually felt Alice become tighter. Our moans were echoing round the room. I kept hold of my bride, but brought one hand round to her taut stomach, teasing my way down her body until I could press the pad of my thumb against her swollen clit, Alice bit down on my lip in surprise.

"Shit Jas..I.." she panted. I worked my thumb in circles, I rested my back against the headboard, continuing to meet Alice's now frantic thrusts. I wasn't able to hold on much longer, my cock felt like it was growing inside of her as I throbbed with need for my release.

"Jasper!" she cried out, her walls clenching round my cock, I couldn't take it anymore and pressed my thumb hard on her clit. She shuddered above me. I locked my arms round her, holding her close, my cock twitched, feeling Alice coat me in her sweet juices. I thrusted up a final time, an intense moan escaping my lips with my release, my hips continuing to jerk up, my bride and I riding out our climaxes together.

Alice's body fell forward onto me, I chuckled hearing her trying to catch her breath, I kissed her shoulder repeatedly. My happy smile quickly changed into a frown, Alice was sniffing and my neck was wet.

"Alice?" I lifted her tiny body and lay her down, pulling her to my chest once I'd laid beside her.

"Darlin' why are you crying?" petrified I'd done something wrong, maybe I'd hurt her. I pulled the covers up over our clammy naked bodies.

"It's nothing Jas, they're happy tears. You'll always be with me won't you?" I smiled, rocking my pixie in my arms.

"No matter what, baby, no matter what"


	29. Chapter 29 this is rated M

Chapter 29: Rosalie and Emmett make lemons

No one's POV

"Common, Emmet", I told him. "We only have five minutes left of lunch, Rose", he said, not wanting to be late to class, Again. "Neither of us eat and it won't take long", I smirked. "Fine", He agreed. I took Emmet's hand and didn't say a word to the rest of our family, They would know where we where going. We walked into the janitor's closet, not needing to be careful because all the students where at lunch. "Now Emmet, Whenever you deny me the first time I ask but accept the second, You never do as well. So, You will have fun and no resisting" I scolded. "What kind of fun do-" and that was all he could get out. Emmet knew what I meant, So, To keep him from asking, I forcefully pushed my lips against him, licking all in his mouth.

"Mmmhhhhh" he moaned. But then I remembered that we didn't have much time, So I moved on. I undid his pants while he took off his and my own shirt. We had to be very careful, because we couldn't get new clothes until we got home. I started licking him, And he moaned again. But then Emmet grabbed my waist, stood me up, and took off my pants. I still had my thong on, and I could to without it for a few hours. So I whispered in a really sexy voice to Emmet "Rip e'm", and he did. I would need to get those later.

Emmet laid us down, him on top of me. I went to kiss him but I realized he was changing directions, into the 69. We where both licking each other, occasionally moaning. "Wait", he said worriedly as he took out his phone and looked at it. "We've got two minutes, Get off me Rose and put your close on". "What the Hell", I screeched. "We're already here and I'm not stopping and neither are you, Lay back down", I demanded. He did, I usually got my way, Especially on this subject.

But this time he laid on top of me and put it in, A little unexpectedly. Emmet grunted. I really liked him when he was mad or irritated, It made him more fun. I really think that was because he took his anger out on me, and it was always harder and stronger. "Come on, Rosalie" He moaned. I could feel it coming, and Emmet had just done it in me, I loved it when he did that. As I felt it coming, Emmet pulled his cock out and put his wanting mouth under me. I cummed into his mouth and once he swallowed, He started licking the rest of me. Uuuhhhhh, It felt so good. But once he licked me clean, I knew it was coming, He got his clothes and threw mine at me.

Both of us got dressed, And I didn't know how much trouble I was in, But honestly, I didn't really care. We walked out right before the bell for the lass class of the day, English. And I was happy about this, and everyone would think, Why be happy about English, But, This was the only class I sat behind Emmet. Both of was walked into the class right as the teacher was starting his lecture.

I quickly started scribbling a note, But even my scribble was beautiful, If I do say so myself. The note read "I'm sorry, Emmet." Even though I really was glad we did that. I continued "I will make it up to you tonight, You'll see. Love, Rose". I folded it, Kissed it so my lip print was on the front, and tossed it on his desk. He opened it and I saw him write something back with his almost as beautiful penmanship. Now, Under my note, It read " How will you make it up to me. Not that I didn't enjoy myself, But it is always so weird at school." I started writing again "I think we both already know how I will make it up to you, And the only reason you think it's weird is because no one else does it, That you know of ". I laid the note down, And he was writing again "Just talk to me later". I got the note back and sighed. Well, I would just wait until we where in the car, I so glad Emmet and I rode in my convertible by ourselves today.

The rest of class went slowly, But as soon as the bell rang, I gathered up my stuff and waited by the door. Emmet came up and I grabbed his free hand and locked my fingers around his. "So, Are you still mad" I questioned. "I guess not" he sighed. We went to the car and I got in the drivers seat. I drove home and we got out. Neither of us really said much, But I could fix that. He got out and so did I. Emmet was headed to the house when I said "Where are you going". "To do homework" He said skeptically.

"I've got a different plan for us" I mused. "Oh", He knew what I was getting at. I took his hand and we ran down to the river side. I pushed him down and normally he wouldn't fall, But he did it purposely. I pressed my lips against him as hard as I could, His tongue in my mouth and mine in his. Then Emmet grabbed my shirt and pants, ripped them, and threw them somewhere. He rolled off of me and took of his pants. He got back on but this time our faces where opposite, And we where in the 69 position. We both took off each others underwear and out them beside us. I was licking his balls while he was pumping his tongue in and out of me. It felt so good.

Emmet then put his face back up to mine and quickly slid his cock in. Uuuhhhhh. I loved the way Emmet hit me so hard and that was what made me cum so fast. He kept going and after another thirty seconds, I yelled "Emmet, I'm going to-" and he knew what I meant. I did it and Emmet loved it. After we continued this for a while and fell into the river three time, We finally stopped. I knew our family would be wondering where we were.

Emmet and I ran into the house and upstairs, since all of our clothes where either ripped or wet and got dressed. Then Esme called us down stairs.

She told us to sit down along with the rest of our family. Esme began " I got a call for your school today. A ripped thong was found in the janitor's closet." DAMMIT! I thought. How could I have forgotten that. She continued "The janitor had just been in there before lunch, So they where left sometime at lunch. And since none of you eat I was wondering if any of you did it". "All of us where in the lunch room today, Except….Um…" Jasper said. "Who was it Jasper" Esme said. " Well, Uh…Emmet and Rose weren't there" He mumbled. "You son of a Bitch" I exploded. "Rosalie, Emmet, How could you do this" Esme questioned. "Upstairs, Now. You two don't know how much trouble you are in."

Emmet's POV

Rose and I walked up to our room, And I was furious. "Emmet" Rosalie said in a questioning tone. "Emmet" she said again. "Are you mad" she asked. "What do you think? Of course I'm mad. We're probably going to get our cars taken and get a nice long talk about sex and responsibility" I almost yelled. "Well, I really doubt the car thing and just ignore the talk" Rose said in a whisper. "Fine. But you really owe me" I mused. "What do you want me to do" she asked and then I had an idea. "I want you to go in Esme's closet, Find the most revealing role play outfit, Put it on and come back here." "Okay" she said.

A few minutes later Rosalie came back in our room with a nurses outfit on. But not a normal nurses outfit, This one had a skirt that was barely half a foot long and the top was a bra with a name tag that said "Sex Machine". "Interesting" I said while trying to hold back a laugh. "What do you want me to do know" Rosalie growled. "I want you to be what the name tag says you are" I Smirked. Rosalie then jumped on top of me ripped off my pants and started sucking me. She suddenly stopped and I looked up. There was Carlile and Esme starring at us. "What are you doing in my outfit" Esme shrieked.

Carlile spoke next "Rosalie put on your clothes and go with your mother, and Emmet, put on pants and come with me. We are going to have a family talk". "Told you so Rose" I yelled. All four of us went downstairs and saw our family sitting at the table. Rose and I took our seats and Carlile began "We all know what was done so all of you will be asking questions about anything related to this topic and Esme and I will do our best to answer them. Now, Who has a question". I remembered what Rose said and so I decided to have fun with this. I raised my hand. "Yes" Carlile asked me. "Which one do you and Esme do more, Use toys or do role play" I asked.

I laughed and so did everyone except Esme and Carlile, Of course. "A real question, Emmet" He muttered. I acted like I didn't hear that and said "Or do you like Esme to give you blowjobs". "Enough, Does anyone here have any questions or comments, EXCET EMMET" Esme said. Rosalie raised her hand, "Why won't you answer Emmet's question? I think if you won't tell us we should guess. I bet you and Carlile like role play the best because of the out fit that said-". "Rosalie" Esme scolded. Then I yelled out "Sex Machine" and everyone fell out laughing, Even Carlile chuckled.

"That's it, Emmet and Rose. Because of you now everyone will be reading a sex education book, With pictures." Carlile handed them out. "Now, I want each of you and your partner to go you rooms and read this book".

Rosalie's POV

"Emmet" I said "When I went into Carlile and Esme's room I took one of Jasper's little computer cameras and put it in their room because Alice had a vision that after they told us to go read the were going to have a little fun". "Oh. My. God. Are you serious" I asked. "Yup, Now send everybody a text and tell them to get in here so we can watch". He got right on it as I hooked the camera up to our computer. As each couple came in our room, Emmet told them what I had done and most of them were excited to watch.

After everyone was seated, I turned on the camera that was in their room. At first their room was empty, but then Esme walked out of the closet in the same outfit I was wearing earlier. I screamed and everyone looked at me, But then Emmet explained the whole story. Esme sat down on her bed as Carlile came out in his white doctors robe unbuttoned and the only other thing on him was his boxers. There was no sound so after a while of them mouthing things we couldn't understand, They both laid down on the bed as Carlile wrapped one of his arms around her waist and his other hand was squeezing her breast. Everyone starting laughing and Emmet yelled "They do like role play". Carlile then took off Esme's top and slid off his underwear, And we all fell out of our chairs laughing. I had never known Carlile's dick was so big, As big as Emmet's.

All of us resumed watching as Carlile put his fingers up Esme's skirt, I assume she wasn't wearing a thong. After they took turns kissing and rubbing each other, Carlile put in his dick. I also never realized how small Esme's pussy was, It looked like she was shoving a stick in and out of her. Something just dawned on me "Is this recording" I asked. "Uhhh…..No" Jasper said. "Well, Put it on record" I yelled, He did.

Even though there was no sound, We could see Esme screaming and even hear it from downstairs, A little. I never pictured Carlile and Esme could have sex for almost three hours, But once they where done they got dressed and left their rooms. Then Emmet said "Play the part where Carlile takes off his pants, I want to compare my dick to his", "Whatever" Everyone mumbled. We where watching it again and then we heard the door open, And everyone turned toward the door. There was Carlile and Esme, Who did see what we where watching. "Oh my goodness" Esme yelled. "How did you see that, Who did it". Carlile interjected, "I want to know now". Alice spoke up before they got really mad. "It's was kinda all of us", Even though it wasn't, It was better to take the blame together, And everyone agreed with that. "It that case, you are all grounded" Carlile said, Everyone sighed. Well, This went better than planned, I thought.

"Which Means" He continued, " For two weeks, Emmet, Jasper, No X-Box. Alice, Rosalie, No shopping, And Edward, Bella" He hesitated, "Don't do something you like". Why where they the lucky ones, But neither of them had lives so that pretty much explained it. "And someone come take the camera down from our room" Esme said sarcastically as her and Carlile were leaving. "This is just great" Edward said. "You got it easy" Emmet mused, "At least you aren't getting something you love ripped from you. My poor X-Box".


	30. chapter 30 this is rated M

Chapter 30: Esme and Carlisle make lemons

Esme POV

"would you like to make love?" Carlisle asked

"Sure" I answered

I roughly pushed Carlisle into the nearest solid surface—the dresser. I could hear the mirror rattle as I ripped his t-shirt down the front.

"Fuck, Esme," he whispered.

"Did that hurt?" I suddenly asked in concern.

He chuckled. "Definitely not…"

And then he pulled my mouth to his.

We kissed roughly, ripping clothes off of each other. Finally, I had my man naked and erect in front of me. I could feel his erection pressed against my stomach, his muscled arms gripping me tightly.

"Bed," I murmured under his sweet lips.

He suddenly pushed me back, guiding me to the mattress. It was a tall bed, meant for the loud and reckless couple in our family (though now I supposed we had two). I couldn't quite climb up on it while I was still facing him.

He lifted me up and sort of flung me onto the bed.

And for some reason, that turned me on insanely.

"Come here, baby," I breathed as I fell against the pillows. Well, maybe I didn't so much fall as I did crash, because I suddenly saw a flurry of feathers.

Carlisle pounced on me, shaking the bedframe and causing the mattress to hang off one side of the bed. His lips ravaged my body, sharply nipping at my skin in that incredibly sexy way of us. I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to guide his cock to my entrance…

I suddenly realized I had a lot of potential energy, just sitting around and waiting for me to use it.

"Uh-uh," I chided as I suddenly flipped over, pinning my love beneath me. "Nope, I'm in charge, Dr. Cullen…"

We kissed sloppily, my hands appreciating each defined muscle of his torso, from his pecs to his abs to his back. I was just about to sink down on his cock when he suddenly rolled us over.

"I don't think I like that idea," he teased me, moving his mouth down to my breasts. I started to breathe rather raggedly as he lightly suckled my nipple…and then he bit it.

"Yes!" I murmured softly, rolling us over.

I didn't realize we would be falling off the bed…

And the heavy force of our stone bodies would cause the mattress to tip over with us.

Carlisle grabbed me and pulled me away from the mattress that crashed onto the floor. I wasn't shaken at all, though. Wanting more kisses and contact, I slammed him into the wall. I was about to ravish his body, but I noticed cracks in the wall.

"Did I just…" I murmured, but he put a hand over my mouth.

"Don't," he simply said. "I don't have a problem with it. Do you?"

I glanced down and saw that this rough play was actually making him even more aroused. He was swollen and…well, he looked uncomfortable.

"No," I admitted, and he smiled before hoisting me up. Finally. I wrapped myself around his body, and he finally filled me. Every hard inch of his rather long girth sent flashes of fire throughout my body. I began to move on his cock, but he tried to move me to the bedside table to make me more comfortable.

I really don't think he meant to knock over the lamp and picture frames. I didn't even wince as I heard the glass breaking, far too distracted by my delicious husband. He and I were moving together in a beautiful dance, the destruction we were causing sending sweet nostalgic feelings into my brain. I had just been admiring on the dock how young I felt, now that we didn't have to pretend to be adult citizens of society. Now I felt even younger. I felt daring and reckless and sexy.

I rather harshly bit Carlisle's neck. That always did something to him that I couldn't quite describe. I didn't know if it was the connection we had as creator and creation, or maybe just lover and lover, but it was perfect. He fell back into the floor rather loudly. I simply landed on top of him and started to ride him.

My orgasm was imminent, and he knew it. He smiled as I started to shout out, his strong hand going to my slit and stroking my womanhood while his cock still penetrated me. A few strokes on my clit, and that was all it took. I fell into the throes of orgasm, falling on top of him. I bit him again, and he joined me in climax.

I felt a little calm for just a minute. I slowly rolled off of him, disconnecting us. I could see feathers from the pillows, mattress, and comforter flying around everywhere. The mattress was in the floor. There was a Carlisle-shaped crater in the wall, and glass was in the floor from his use of the table. A little spot in my brain told me that this was a huge mess, it would take a while to fix, I could probably never hire another cleaning crew if Kaure and Gustavo had talked in the village, and I couldn't even fuss at Edward and Bella now. Or Emmett and Rosalie, for that matter…

But I didn't care. The evidence of our…fun…had an effect on me. I wanted more.

Carlisle seemed to agree with me, because he suddenly pulled me up by my hand. I shoved him down on the hard boxsprings of the bed. Feeling rather dominant, possessive, and downright seductive, I leapt on top of him, planning to enwall his already-hard cock in the process.

But I jumped a little too hard.

The bed suddenly crashed through the floor. I held on to Carlisle for dear life, both of us shouting in surprise as we landed on the bed in the white room. Dust, plaster, and feathers rained down on top of us, sticking in our hair.

"that was amazing" I wisphered

" heck yeah" he wisphered


	31. Chapter 31

THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANKS FOR YOU REVIEWS I LOVE REVIEWS!


End file.
